Children of Ipswich
by newyorklghts
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of Ipswich. Caleb's sister Tristan is back after three years and has a devastating secret. When another child of Ipswich returns it plunges the Covenant into more danger than ever before. Caleb/Riley Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: First off I don't own The Covenant or any of it's character. I do own Riley and Tristan so please don't steal them. Secondly this story is developing out of no where. What I've written so far has gotten a little crazy. I'm enjoying it but I'm having a hard time deciding where it is going. So if someone want's to help me out and kind of be my beta and let me bounce ideas off them that would be awesome. Send me a message if you are interested. Anyway enough of my babble here is the first chapter of Children of Ipswich, the sequel to Daughter of Ipswich.**

* * *

Tristan Danvers stared blankly out the car window. She was on her way back to Ipswich. It was the last place on earth she wanted to be, but her mother wanted her home and she had no choice in the matter.

Moving back in with her perfect older brother and her drunk mother was the one thing Tristan had hoped she would never have to do again. When her mother had sent her away to boarding school, Tristan had been thrilled. She was sick of being the sister of Caleb Danvers, the golden boy.

Everyone knew who she was in Ipswich and they knew everything about her. Every time she got in trouble or hooked up with someone, everyone made it their business. Tristan felt as though she lived in a bubble.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the Danvers mansion. Tristan climbed quickly out of the car and straightened her hoodie. The driver dropped her bags on the ground behind the car and waited for Tristan to pay him. She smirked at him and handed over a hundred.

The car pulled out of the drive quickly. Tristan stared at the massive house anxiously. It hadn't changed a bit. The ivy still hung heavily and the shutters could use some new paint, but it was still one of the nicest houses in Ipswich.

Tristan grabbed her bags and lugged them toward the front door. The large oak door swung open before she got there. A girl Caleb's age walked out the door and slammed it angrily. Her long strawberry blonde hair streamed out behind her as she stormed across the front porch.

"I swear he can be such a jealous jerk sometimes," the girl mumbled softly. She plowed right into Tristan and both girls fell to the ground atop Tristan's luggage. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed quickly.

"No problem, which one of them is the jerk? Wait let me guess," Tristan ordered. She looked the girl over briefly. "If he's being jealous it's got to be Pogue. Besides you're not Caleb's normal type of girl and I know Reid and Tyler are single."

The girl laughed briefly. "You must be Tristan. I'm Riley and you're wrong. Your brother is the jealous jerk not Pogue." Riley explained. "He's being an overprotective idiot."

Tristan raised her eyebrows in surprise. She liked this girl. "You're not my brother's normal choice for a girl. They normally think he has no faults and they never call him a jerk or an idiot." Tristan said laughing loudly.

Riley giggled happily. "Yeah I'm the type of girl who doesn't put up with crap very long. I don't normally storm out on him like that though," Riley offered.

Tristan nodded quickly, she knew how her brother could get. "Can you help me with my bags? I don't think the guys are going to come out and greet me. The five of us don't have the best track record with manners especially toward one another."

"Of course, I was going to wait out here for you anyway. Tyler has told me so much about you. I couldn't believe that you were Caleb's sister. I had to meet you." Riley said as she grabbed some of Tristan's things.

Tristan looked at Riley in confusion, but then she understood. "Oh duh you're Tyler's cousin. Reid told me about you." Tristan giggled. "I don't think these boys can handle the two of us together."

Riley smirked at her happily. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Riley said as she pushed the door open.

Tristan nodded in agreement and followed Riley into the house. The girls dropped the bags in the foyer and made their way into the kitchen where they heard the boys joking loudly.

"Look who I found," Riley said as she pushed the door open to the kitchen. The guys all stopped talking and stared at the girls.

Reid smirked at Tristan, his best friend other than Tyler. "Couldn't stand being away from me any longer could you Danvers? It's ok to admit you want me," Reid joked as he pulled Tristan into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're back."

Tristan laughed softly and pushed him away. "Please we all know that you want me, not the other way around playboy. What's up Pogo?" Tristan threw her arms around Pogue.

"It's good to see you baby girl. I'm so glad you're back, you can go shopping with Riley now instead of me." Pogue lifted Tristan up off the ground and laughed when she shrieked.

"You know you love shopping Pogue," Riley teased nudging Tyler.

Pogue shrugged and set Tristan back down. She wiggled out of his grasp and met Tyler's gaze. The world seemed to stop for a moment as they stared at each other. Riley watched the two of them curiously. Something was definitely going on between them.

"Hi," Tristan said with surprising shyness. "I missed you."

Tyler blushed slightly and looked away from her. "Yeah I missed you too." The two made no move to hug or even touch.

Riley nudged Caleb, "Say something to your sister!" Caleb met Riley's gaze. She was still angry with him, but she wasn't going to let him be a jerk to his own sister.

"How was your trip Tristan?" Caleb finally asked. "Where's your stuff?"

Tristan rolled her eyes at his attempt at small talk. The two of them had never gotten along very well. "It was good Cal, my stuff's in the foyer. I wasn't sure which room mom would want me to use since you moved into mine." Tristan said with a hint of irritation.

"You're in the room next to me, it's got the bigger closet," Caleb said quickly. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. Why did mom want me back home? She miss me?" Tristan said, everyone could hear the doubt in her voice. "Where is she anyway?"

"Who knows, she's probably passed out in her room," Caleb dodged the question about why Tristan was home. Caleb wasn't sure why his mother had made her come home anyway.

The group fell into an awkward silence while watching the siblings. Riley hated that Caleb and his sister didn't get along. She knew how Caleb's mom could be though. Evelyn didn't like Riley, despite the fact that she had saved them all from Chase.

"This is going to be an interesting semester," Riley muttered as she turned to stare out the windows. "A long interesting semester."

**Read and Review!! Let me know what you think! I hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own the Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley and Tristan. Sorry this chapter is so short I will try to put up some more of the story as soon as I get a beta. I don't want to get to much of it posted if I have to go back and change some stuff. Read and Review folks and let me know what you think, cause I am writing for all of you.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You really don't know why your mom brought her home," Riley asked Caleb as they drove to Nicky's. She found it weird that his mom hadn't told him. Evelyn made her opinion known about everything.

"No, she just came downstairs last night and said your sister will be here tomorrow. She's back permanently. Then she went back upstairs without another word," Caleb grumbled.

"Tristan seems nice though. I don't get why you two don't get along and what was the deal with her and Tyler today? Is there something I don't know about?" Riley questioned.

"Tristan has always been difficult. She hates being my sister because everyone expects her to be like me. Responsible, serious, focused," Caleb chuckled softly. "Tristan's not any of those things so people in Ipswich give her a hard time. I guess she blames me for that. She and Tyler have liked each other for years but they never did anything about it."

"Hmm, you think they'll get together now that she's back? They might be good for one another. He could settle her down and she could bring him out of his shell. We balance each other out maybe they could be like that too," Riley suggested hopefully. It would be cool if her cousin dated her boyfriend's sister.

"Don't say that to Tristan she doesn't want anything she has to be like something I have," Caleb said as he reached over and held Riley's hand. Caleb was worried about his relationship with Riley. Things had gotten strained lately, since the whole Chase incident she had changed. She was more outgoing and flirty, her confidence had shot through the roof, which was a good thing when she was with Caleb. The problem was that every guy at Spenser was drawn to her and she didn't seem to mind.

"We need to talk Caleb," Riley said, as though she was reading his mind. "You don't treat me the same way anymore and I don't get what the problem is."

"You've changed Rye, you flirt with other guys all the time and you don't even seem to care what it is doing to us," Caleb exclaimed.

"What? I wasn't flirting with that guy Caleb we were just talking. I can be friends with another guy, hell Pogue is my best friend other than Tyler! Are you jealous of Pogue too? This isn't like you, you know how I feel about you. I would never betray you like that and it hurts me that you think I would," Riley snapped back at him. Chase had been gone for a month, but things hadn't really gotten any better.

"No I'm not jealous of you and Pogue. I'm glad that you two are such good friends. I just wish you wouldn't let those other guys hang all over you," Caleb complained.

Riley raised her eyebrows in confusion. Caleb wasn't the jealous type. Kate had told her all about Caleb's past relationships and he had never been this way with anyone else. "What are you really worried about Caleb? You're not the jealous type. What brought this on? You don't want me to be friends with anyone other the sons, you get angry when I talk to someone else, and now you won't even touch me!" Riley demanded.

"I'm touching you right now," Caleb said holding up their joined hands.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. For the past month, every time we're together you pull away from me. I'm supposed to be the one trying to stop you not the other way around. What's wrong?" Riley asked softly as they pulled into the parking lot at Nicky's.

Caleb threw the car into park but made no move to get out of the car. He stared out the driver's side window as he spoke. "After what happened with Chase I'm afraid I am going to lose you. I'm afraid that if we get to close to one another that we will just end up hurting each other when this ends," Caleb explained.

"Are you ending it," Riley asked softly. "If you want out Caleb all you have to do it say it, I'm not going to force you to be with me because you think you have to. There's nothing holding you to me. If you want to see other people just say it."

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to see anyone but you. Sarah hurt me when she left and for the past month I've been waiting for you to leave too," Caleb said. He looked at Riley for the first time all night. "I guess I've been pushing you away so when you did leave it wouldn't hurt so much."

Riley smiled at him sweetly. "I'm not going anywhere Caleb. I was going to wait to tell you about this later, but my mom is moving here so I don't have to go home. I'm not leaving you."

A huge grin spread across Caleb's face as he took in here words. "I'll stop being a jealous jerk. I'm sorry," he said.

"I forgive you," Riley replied before leaning close to him. Her lips met his in a soft kiss that deepened quickly. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It had been awhile since he had kissed her like this.

Caleb ran his hands down her sides before wrapping them around her waist. The pair continued to make out until someone knocked loudly on one of the car windows. Caleb looked out the windshield to see Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Tristan all standing there laughing.

"You guys gonna do it in the car or can we go inside now," Reid asked crudely.

Caleb and Riley climbed out of the car. "You're just jealous Reid," Riley joked as she punched him on the shoulder. Riley grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled her inside ahead of the boys. "Come on let's go have some fun," Riley ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I wish I owned the Covenant and the boys, but unfortunately I don't. I do own Riley and Tristan. I am a little concerned that the story is getting to twisty. I've already written 12 chapters, but I am concerned about the path the story is taking. I am still looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer. I don't need someone to edit, I just want someone to read what I have and let me bounce my ideas off of them. It would be helpful is they have read Daughter of Ipswich so they are familiar with the characters as I have written them. Message me or review if you are interested in helping me out.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Riley and Tristan charged inside well ahead of the boys. Riley could hear them congratulating Caleb on getting his game back but she chose to ignore it.

"So what's up with you and my brother? This afternoon you were pissed at him now you two are making out in a public parking lot," Tristan asked as the girls ordered burgers and fries.

Riley rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. "We were having some issues. He was afraid that I was going to leave once everything was settled with Chase. He's been anticipating me leaving for a month, but everything's ok now." Riley explained to Tristan.

"That's good. I may not be my brother's biggest fan but you guys are really good for each other. I've spent like 5 minutes with you and I can see it." Tristan said as she led the way to the nearest table. The boys joined the girls and began trying to steal their fries.

Tristan laughed as she watched Riley feed Caleb some of her fries. "Ugh, couples make me sick sometimes," Tristan whined.

Reid shot her smirk. "You're just saying that cause you aren't in a couple. Come on who wants to play pool?" Reid asked as he jumped up and led the way to the tables. Tyler followed after him, but the rest of the group stayed put.

Tristan leaned closer to Riley. "So have you discovered your power yet?" she asked quietly.

Riley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What are you talking about? I willed my power to Tyler, but I only had it because it was my dad's."

"You don't know? Caleb, why didn't you tell her?" Tristan demanded.

"I figured she would find it on her own. She shows all the signs of having a power we just don't know what it is yet," Caleb snapped.

"Wait what are you talking about? I don't have any powers I willed them to Tyler!" Riley tried not to shout at them in annoyance.

"Keep your voice down. According to the Book of Damnation, the first-born sons have full-blown powers, but the girls have one power that the sons have. It varies from person to person though. I can control inanimate objects and I can read people's minds. I'm a rare case, but the Danvers have always had stronger powers. You should have a power of some sort since your dad had powers." Tristan explained.

Riley stared at Tristan as if she was crazy. "You're not joking are you? I mean you're completely serious."

"You're thinking that I'm crazy. You just said Caleb's sister is a nut job. Still think I'm kidding," Tristan asked giggling at the shocked look on Riley's face.

"Sorry about that. How do I find out what my power is though? I was supposed to ascend exactly a month ago. Shouldn't I know what it is by now?" Riley asked looking from Tristan to Caleb.

"For some people it takes longer for the power to show up. Tyler didn't have any powers until he was 14. We had started to think he wasn't going to have any. You have a power though, you couldn't have taken your dad's or Tyler's power without one of your own." Caleb explained as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me Caleb? You knew how I felt about having my dad's power, why wouldn't you tell me I had power of my own," Riley demanded angrily. "How could you keep that from me?"

"Riley, it's not that big of a deal," Pogue said quickly.

"Shut up Pogue, I wasn't talking to you," Riley snapped. "Well?" Riley asked turning her attention back to Caleb.

He squirmed under her angry gaze. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this. I know you don't want powers but you have them. There's nothing you can do about it," Caleb said quickly. "It'll be ok, your power won't be as strong as your dad's. You'll be able to control it."

Riley shook her head angrily and stood up. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse not looking at Caleb. "I'm going home, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Riley said before heading over to Tyler to get his car keys.

"Thanks Tristan. I really appreciate you making my girlfriend angry with me," Caleb spat before he jumped up to go after Riley.

Tristan snorted angrily. "Yeah, cause I did it on purpose. I was trying to talk to the girl. He acts like I am trying to break them up." Tristan complained to Pogue.

"She'll calm down. Riley gets weird about the powers. Her dad willed her his power to keep Chase from getting them. She couldn't control them. I guess she's just freaked out about hurting someone." Pogue explained carefully.

Caleb stormed back over to the table and flopped down in his seat. He glared at Tristan angrily. "Why did you do that," he demanded.

"Shut up Caleb! I was just trying to talk to her! How was I to know that the four of you were keeping secrets from her?" Tristan snapped loudly.

Caleb dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Tristan. "You can read minds! That's how you were supposed to know! Do me a favor and stay away from her. I don't need anymore trouble with her right now," Caleb ordered before leaving Nicky's.

"So much for having a fun night," Tristan mumbled.

**You know what to do! Reviews are love!! What is there to look forward to in the next chapter?**

**Hmm how about a kidnapping, another new character with an interesting past with the boys, and more drama for Riley and Caleb!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I am in desperate need of a beta!! Please someone volunteer to help me out here. You will get to read the majority of this story before everyone else!! I'm all about the perks. Anyway sorry this chapter is so short. I am putting up chapter 5 too, so don't hate me. You know what I own and what I don't so please don't sue me!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Caleb sat at the end of his bed trying to call Riley for the fifth time that night. Her phone rang until the voicemail picked up so he knew it was on. He heard the front door of the mansion open and close.

Caleb stood up and made his way over to his bedroom door. He opened it to reveal Tristan standing on the other side preparing to knock. "What do you want Tristan," Caleb asked tiredly.

"Did you talk to her?" Tristan asked carefully. If she was going to have to live with her brother again, she wanted to make things work. She wanted to get along with him. Obviously, they weren't off to a good start.

"No she won't answer her phone," Caleb said. "I'm sorry I got so angry with you earlier. You were right I should have told her. I had no reason to take my anger out on you."

"It's ok. You were right too. I could have checked before I asked. I don't like to use on you and the rest of the sons. I didn't think she would be happy with me if she knew I was digging around in her mind without her permission." Tristan replied. "Truce?" Tristan asked holding up her pinky.

Caleb smiled and linked his pinky with hers. "Yeah, truce. We haven't done that since we were kids," Caleb said.

Tristan laughed briefly. "That's because the last time we did it you broke my pinky to prove you were stronger than me."

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to break your finger," Caleb said through his laughter. Caleb's phone rang loudly in that moment. "It's Riley I've got to take this."

"I'll see you in the morning," Tristan said as she walked out of his room. She closed Caleb's door behind her. She paused briefly listening as he talked to Riley. She couldn't understand what he was saying but it sounded like they were making up.

Tristan wandered into her room and changed into her pajamas. She flopped down on her bed and pulled the covers up as she flipped on her TV.

Caleb opened Tristan's door slowly. "Hey I'm going over to Riley's. I'll probably stay the night there. You want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

Tristan laughed softly. "Yeah, that's cool. Make sure you two use protection." Tristan joked.

"Very funny sis," Caleb called as he headed down the stairs.

**Read and Review this one or read the next chapter and review them both in one review!! If you want to be my beta please review or message me!! You don't need editing skills, just have to read the story and tell me if I have completely turned it into a soap opera, not a good thing in my opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I still need a beta. Editing skills aren't important, you just have to read the story and tell me if it's turning into a crazy soap opera. I don't own the Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own this plot, Riley, and Tristan. Don't steal them. I will send elves after you.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Riley sat patiently on the window seat in her bedroom waiting for Caleb to show up. She jumped up when she saw his car pull into the drive and ran downstairs. She quietly opened the front door and waited for him on the porch.

Riley rose up onto her tiptoes and kissed Caleb gently. "I'm sorry," She whispered as she leaned her forehead against his chest. "I overreacted you were trying to let me do this myself and I freaked out on you."

"You don't have to apologize I should have told you. Forgive me?" Caleb asked softly.

Riley met his dark brown eyes with her bright green ones. "Only if you forgive me," she replied.

Caleb chuckled at her comment and pulled her inside. Riley led the way up to her room, shushing him when they tripped over the stair at the top. The door to Tyler's bedroom swung open revealing a tired Tyler.

"What the hell are you two doing? It's the middle of the night," Tyler demanded.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you Ty. Go back to sleep," Riley said continuing down the hallway with Caleb.

Tyler shook his head before closing his door and returning to his bed. Tyler couldn't get Tristan off his mind. She looked incredible, more beautiful than she had 3 years ago when she left.

Caleb and Riley wandered into her bedroom. Riley shut the door behind them and turned slowly to face Caleb.

"I want you to help me find out what my power is," Riley said softly. "If I have one I want to know what it is."

"It's not that simple Riley. I don't know how you find out what your power is. I don't even know how Tristan did it. All I know is that she came home for Christmas last year and announced that she could move things with her mind and she could read minds." Caleb explained.

"Do you think she would help me? I know you don't like to use, so maybe it would be easier for her to help me. Does the power affect the daughters the same way it affects the sons?" Riley asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I don't think so. The daughters don't ascend, so your lives aren't tied to the power. It shouldn't age you the way it does me and the rest of the guys." Caleb said carefully. "Of course, I could be wrong. There haven't been many daughters, so no one really knows how it affects the girls. If you really want to know about this stuff ask Tristan."

"It wouldn't bother you if she helped me? I know you two don't get along very well. Would it be weird for you if I spent a lot of time with her," Riley asked. She wasn't going to judge Caleb's relationship with his sister. It was their problem.

"We are actually getting along pretty well. I wouldn't mind if you asked her for help. I want you to find out what your power is and I think she can help you," Caleb replied quickly.

Riley leaned against Caleb's chest. She slid her arms around his neck slowly and let him pull her close. "Thank you for being so understanding and for putting up with my crazy temper." Riley whispered into Caleb's chest.

Caleb didn't say anything in response. He couldn't imagine his life without Riley in it. Things felt so right when they were together and she was in his arms. Life made more sense with her around.

Riley pulled back and looked at him mischievously. "Are you staying the night?" she asked softly as her lips traveled up his throat.

Caleb pushed Riley back onto the bed without replying. He shot her a crooked smile before joining her on the bed. His hands tangled in her long hair as his lips battled with hers. The two of them had yet to have sex, Riley hadn't been ready. They had come close of course, but something stopped them every time.

Riley groaned softly as Caleb's lips traveled down her neck and across her collarbone. "Are your aunt and uncle home?" Caleb asked when he pulled away from her slightly.

Riley shook her head. "No they went out of town for the weekend. They'll be back in two days." Riley replied. She gasped when Caleb's fingers grazed across her breasts.

Caleb slid his hands inside Riley's tank-top rubbing circles on her stomach. Riley grasped the back of Caleb's t-shirt tightly. Caleb began slowly pushing Riley's shirt up her body, when his phone rang loudly.

"Ignore it," Riley said kissing Caleb gently. The phone rang once more than stopped. Riley and Caleb went back to kissing, but stopped when his phone started ringing again.

Caleb groaned and yanked his phone out of his pocket. He checked the caller id and sighed loudly. "Hey Tristan, I'm a little busy can we talk tomorrow?" Caleb asked heatedly.

Riley sat as she watched worry flicker across Caleb's face. "What is it? Is she ok?" Riley asked. She couldn't hear what Tristan was saying.

"Calm down Tristan. Where are you? Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes," Caleb said as he climbed off Riley's bed. He made his way over to Riley's dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He tossed them to Riley and motioned for her to get dressed.

"How did you get there Tristan," Caleb asked quickly as Riley dressed. "I'll call them and make sure they're ok. Don't do anything until I get there. It's going to be ok I promise. I'm on my way."

Caleb hung up his phone and looked at Riley. "Come on, Tristan is at Putnam Barn we have to go get her. She doesn't know how she got there and she's freaking out." Caleb explained.

Riley pulled on her shoes and followed Caleb down the hallway to Tyler's room. She pushed the door open quickly. "You go ahead I'll ride with Tyler," Riley said to Caleb as she made her way over to Tyler's bed. "Ty wake up, come on we got to go."

Tyler sat up and groaned loudly. "What do you want Riley? It's the middle of the night I am trying to sleep not that all of your moaning is helping the situation," Tyler complained.

"Tyler something happened to Tristan. She's at Putnam barn we have to go get her. She could be in trouble." Riley explained throwing clothes at him.

Tyler jumped out of the bed tripping over his comforter and landing on the pants Riley had thrown to him. Riley glanced out the window when she heard Caleb peal out of the driveway. Riley grabbed Tyler's phone off his dresser and dialed Reid's number.

The phone rang several times before Reid answered swearing at Tyler loudly. "Reid, its Riley. Something happened to Tristan she's at Putnam barn. We don't know how she got there." Riley explained quickly.

Reid suddenly appeared in Tyler's room in the clothes he had gone out in. "Hurry up baby boy," Reid shouted as he charged down the stairs and out the front door. Riley and Tyler ran after him and jumped into the hummer as Reid cranked it up.

Tyler's phone started ringing as Reid threw the car into the drive. Riley checked the id and then answered the phone. "Pogue did Caleb call you?" Riley shouted as she slid across the backseat of the hummer. Reid wasn't one for safe driving when someone was in danger.

"Yeah, what the hell happened Riley?" Pogue demanded loudly as he materialized into the hummer next to her.

"For real how the hell did Tristan end up at Putnam Barn," Reid demanded loudly.

"I don't know just get there, we have to find out what is going on but I have a bad feeling about this." Riley said quickly.

**What's coming up?**

**-We find out who kidnapped Tristan**

**-A new character with quite a past with the sons**

**-More DRAMA!!**

**Read and Review!! More reviews mean more chapters!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I know, I am a terrible person. I promised to have this up much sooner. I have no time to write and I am sorry I made a promise I didn't keep. Here is the next chapter with a NEW CHARACTER!! I hope you all enjoy. I have decided to let the story play out as I have written it thus far, no more whining for a beta. Unless someone wants to do it, I'll be more than happy to let you do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of its chacters. I do own Riley, Tristan, and the new character. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Tristan sat on the ground outside the Putnam barn. She hadn't moved since her phone call with Caleb. She didn't know how she had gotten to the barn. The last thing she remembered was Caleb leaving to go to Riley's house.

Tristan shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her body. She was barefoot and in her pajamas in front of the barn. Tristan stared off into the distance listening closely for Caleb's mustang.

Gravel crunched loudly as a car sped down the road toward the barn. The headlights swept past Tristan bathing her in warm white light briefly. Tristan remained seated on the ground as she watched Caleb jump out of his car and run toward her.

The hummer pulled up before Caleb reached her. Riley, Tyler, and Pogue jumped out before the hummer stopped completely and Reid quickly followed behind them. Caleb got within five feet of her before her went flying back several feet and landed on his back in the mud.

"Caleb," Riley and Tristan shouted loudly. Tristan jumped up and tried to run to her brother but ran into the same force field he had. Riley skidded to a stop next to Caleb and helped him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Riley asked as Caleb stared at Tristan.

"What are you doing I'm trying to help you," Caleb shouted at Tristan angrily.

"I didn't do it Caleb I swear," Tristan shouted as she tried to push her way through the force field.

"She didn't do it. I did," a girl's voice called from the doorway of the barn. Tristan inhaled sharply when the girl stepped out into the moonlight. The girl's white blonde hair seemed to glow as it streamed out behind her.

Riley clenched her fists angrily and glanced at the guys. She raised her eyebrows when she the looks of recognition on their faces. "Who the hell are you?" Riley demanded.

The girl smirked at Riley briefly. "It's been a long time Caleb. Did you miss me?" the girl asked as she drew closer to Tristan. "I see you moved on. I don't blame you though, you thought I was dead."

Riley stiffened as the girl stared intently at Caleb. "What's the matter Caleb? Cat got your tongue?" the girl questioned wryly.

Riley desperately wished she still had powers. She would have blown this girl to bits. "Listen blondie we don't really have time for this so if you could skip to the part where you tell me who you are and you let Tristan go that would be great." Riley snapped as she stepped in front of Caleb. Powers or not she wasn't going to stand by and watch this girl steal Caleb.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Red. You don't have any powers. What are you going to do? Hit me?" The blonde girl said rudely.

Riley lunged at the girl but Caleb grabbed her arms before she could hit the girl. "Cut it out Catherine. This has nothing to do with Riley," Caleb said quickly. He pushed Riley back toward Pogue who held her against his chest refusing to let her go.

"This has everything to do with her Caleb. She's got something I want and I'm not going to rest until I get it," Catherine explained.

"What do you want Cat," Caleb demanded loudly.

"You," Cat said quickly. Riley struggled against Pogue angrily but he still wouldn't let her go. "I think I made your girlfriend upset." Cat said pouting her lips.

"I'll show you upset," Riley spat still struggling against Pogue.

Catherine laughed manically. "I just love reunions, don't you Tristan?" Cat asked turning back to the captured girl. "You are the one that killed me after all. You should be jumping with joy to see your dear best friend alive again."

"You died," Tristan stammered quickly. "You died in that car crash everyone said you died!"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Tristan," Cat said shaking her head. "What about the rest of you? Reid? Tyler? Pogue? Aren't of you glad to see me?"

Tyler's mouth moved up and down like a fish, but no words came out. Catherine had been dead for three years, they had all gone to her funeral. Catherine's death was a large part of the reason Tristan had left.

Reid stared at Catherine blankly trying to take it in. His sister was alive. Reid swallowed hard. "Where have you been? If you've been alive this entire time where have you been?" Reid asked softly.

"Ask her," Cat snapped looking directly at Tristan. "She knew where I was but she ran away. You wouldn't help me Tristan."

"I didn't know Cat! They told me you were dead! If I had known, I would have helped you! I didn't know," Tristan screamed. Tristan collapsed to the ground as sobs racked her body. She kept mumbling that she didn't know.

Riley stopped struggling against Pogue and glanced at the children of Ipswich. "So you came back to take Caleb from me and to torture his sister? What kind of person are you?" Riley demanded. She felt a familiar surge flowing through her body.

Riley smirked at Catherine as her eyes rolled to black. Riley shifted slightly and made Pogue's arms drop. Riley's smile broadened as she walked past Catherine and through her force field.

Riley knelt next to Tristan and helped the girl to her feet. "It's ok," Riley whispered softly. Catherine spun around to look at Riley and waved her hand at the force field. It hardened into a large square case, enclosing both the girls.

Riley rolled her eyes at Catherine. "You'll have to do better than that," Riley said as she shattered the case and sent all the glass flying at Catherine.

Riley strode over to Catherine and got right in her face. "I don't know why you're back and frankly I don't care. Stay away from me, I have had enough of psychos with powers who want revenge. You do anything like that to me again and there won't be anything left for you to come back from. Got it?"

Catherine smirked at Riley and leaned over pushing herself closer to Riley's face. "You don't scare me," Catherine said nonchalantly.

Riley glanced up at the sky and blinked once. Lightning danced across the sky and thunder clapped angrily. "You may not be scared, but you should be." Riley snapped before snatching Tyler's keys out of Reid's pocket and pulling Tyler, Pogue, and Tristan toward the hummer.

Riley made sure all of them were in the hummer before she turned back to look at Caleb. He was still froze in the same spot staring at Catherine. "It was nice meeting you," Riley joked coldly before climbing into the hummer and driving away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't own the Covenant or any of its characters! I wish for Steven Strait aka: Caleb everyday though! I do own Riley, Tristan, and Catherine!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I enjoy reading them all! Even the one's with questions!! So for this chapter if you review let me know who you think Tristan and Catherine should end up with! Reid, Tyler, or Pogue!! Let me know what you think and see the bottom for a preview!**

Chapter 7

Riley waited until they got back to Tyler's house to freak out. Everyone climbed out of the car, but Riley remained in the driver's seat. As soon as all the doors closed, Riley screamed loudly and began beating angrily on the steering wheel.

"Crap," Tyler shouted and flung open the door pulling his cousin out of the car before she could hurt it. "Riley its ok. Calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down Tyler. Someone had better explain to me who that girl is right now or I am going to completely lose it," Riley cried before storming inside and crashing onto the nearest sofa.

Tyler, Pogue, and Tristan followed behind Riley anxiously. Tristan leaned against the wall of the living and slid slowly down to the floor. She buried her head in her hands refusing to look at any of them.

Tyler and Pogue sat down in the chairs across from Riley. She stared at them expectantly waiting for one of them to begin.

Pogue took a deep breath and started the story. "We all grew up together. Tristan and Catherine are the same age. A year younger than the rest of us, but we all hung out anyway. The three of you are the only daughters of Ipswich this generation." Pogue explained slowly.

"Tristan and Catherine were best friends. They joined the rest of us at Spenser for high school. The six of us ruled the school. Caleb and Catherine had started dating in middle school. She died just before their three year anniversary." Pogue paused briefly and looked over at Tristan. She had always been a little sister to him, he hated to see her going through so much pain.

Tyler glanced over at Tristan too, but decided to continue the story. "It was December of my sophomore year. Tristan and Catherine were freshmen. We were all at a party at Kate's house. She and Pogue had just gotten together. We had all been drinking. Catherine had discovered her powers early so we were celebrating. Catherine is a lot like Reid, she was flirting with this random guy and they hooked up."

Tristan looked up and stared out into the foyer. "It was like she was a different person. Once she discovered her power, she changed. She could control people, make them do what she wanted and she could make force fields. At the party she kept talking about how she could do anything she wanted. No one would find out and no one could stop her."

Tristan's voice shook with anger and emotion. "She walked around talking about how much she loved Caleb, how much he meant to her. Then she goes and cheats on him? I told Caleb as soon as I found out what was going on and he walked in on her with Aaron Abbott. Caleb and Aaron got into a fight and then Caleb and Catherine got into one. During all of that the police got called, so we all got out of there pretty quickly."

"I had driven Catherine to the party so she left when I did. I was taking her back to her house. She was screaming at me about telling Caleb and told me that I had ruined her life. She grabbed the steering wheel and I lost control of the car. I don't remember what happened after that. I woke up in the hospital three days later and they told me that she was in ICU. I went to see her, but she was gone. They told me she had died, but that night I saw them loading her into the back of an ambulance. They were taking her to a mental institution, she had a psychotic breakdown."

"We all thought she had died," Tyler said picking the story back up. "The Garwins told everyone she was dead. The doctors went along with it. They had a funeral and everything. Reid believed that his sister was dead. He didn't know she wasn't. Caleb was furious about what had happened. He blamed Tristan for everything. She couldn't remember what had happened during the wreck. He kept saying she could have stopped it."

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Everyone was watching me all the time. I thought I had dreamed them taking Catherine away. I mean I went to the funeral, we saw the coffin. Why go through all of that if she wasn't dead? I left for boarding school before the new semester started. I couldn't deal with being here anymore." Tristan said as tears slid down her face.

Riley sat there in stunned silence. She couldn't believe Reid's parents would do that to their own child. It must have been so awful for Reid, thinking his sister was dead when she wasn't. "I can't believe the Garwins would do that. I feel so awful for Reid."

Riley looked closely at Tristan. The younger girl still had tears sliding down her face. "This isn't your fault Tristan. Catherine had a psychotic breakdown it had nothing to do with you. You can't let her get inside your head. There wasn't anything you could have done to stop them from taking her away."

Tristan looked at Riley blankly. "That's not how she sees it. Or how Caleb sees it. I hope you're ready to fight for him. Catherine always gets what she wants." Tristan whispered. Tyler slid out of his chair and sat on the floor next to Tristan. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest.

Riley met Pogue's gaze. "What are we going to do Pogue? She is Reid's sister and a part of the Covenant. I don't think she's here for a family reunion, I think she wants all of us to suffer for what she's been through." Riley said softly.

Pogue shook his head sadly. "She was such a normal girl. Then she got her power and she just couldn't handle it. They drove her off the deep end. We have to take this to the elders. Maybe they can force her to leave. She didn't seem stable enough to be out of wherever they sent her. She needs help, before she hurts us or someone else."

**Next time in Children of Ipswich:**

**An lover's spat and a potential girl fight! New bad guys are on the move! And romance is in the air for some of the sons!! Reviewers might get a hint as to what is happening! Be nice and review!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own the Covenant or any of its characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, and Catherine. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Riley rolled over and glared at her alarm clock. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of her warm bed. Especially after the night she had experienced. Riley glanced over at Tristan, who was sprawled across the opposite side of her bed.

Riley felt terrible for Tristan. She had been through so much for someone so young. Riley nudged Tristan carefully. "Come Tristan wake up. We have to go to school," Riley complained before pushing the girl out of the bed.

Tristan hit the floor and groaned loudly. She sat up and her hair stuck up in about nine different directions. "You look so much like your brother, it's not even funny," Riley commented as she headed toward her bathroom.

Tristan examined herself in Riley's bedroom mirror briefly. She and Caleb had the same lips, eyes, hair, ears, and athletic build. Tristan was the female version of him, except much more rebellious and prone to trouble. Riley re-emerged from her closet carrying two identical uniforms.

"Here I think we are the same size so this should fit you," Riley said as she sat down one of the uniforms on the bed. "You can use my shower and I'll go use the guest bathroom. There are clean towels in the basket on the floor."

Riley gathered up her things and headed for the door. "Hey Riley," Tristan called quickly. Riley turned around and looked at Tristan. "Thanks for everything. It means a lot to me."

Riley smiled softly. "I'm glad that I could help. Now hurry up we can't be late on your first day."

-----

Riley's gray BMW sat in the parking lot of Spenser. Riley and Tristan had yet to climb out. "You ready," Riley asked for the fifth time.

Tristan shook her head swiftly and didn't reply. Riley glanced out the window of her car and stiffened as Caleb's mustang rolled into the lot. Riley and Caleb had not spoken to one another since before she left the barn.

"Tristan we can't just sit here. We have to get out of the car eventually," Riley said throwing open her car door. She froze when she saw who was in the passenger seat of Caleb's mustang.

Catherine climbed out demurely and straightened her uniform. She glanced over Caleb's shoulder and met Riley's stunned gaze. Catherine smirked at Riley before grabbing Caleb's arm and pulling him into the building.

Riley fell back into her seat and followed Caleb with her eyes. "Maybe we should skip class today. I can't handle this." Riley said sliding her key back into the ignition.

The door to her car opened suddenly, a hand reached over and snatched her keys out of the ignition. Riley leaned out and shot an angry look at Pogue. "Give me back my keys Pogue. Caleb is in there with Catherine and I can't deal with this right now." Riley held out her hand expectantly but Pogue grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

Tyler ushered Tristan out of the passenger seat and pulled her toward the front door of the school behind Pogue and Riley. "What about what you said last night? You can't let her get inside your brain! If you want Caleb you are going to have to fight for him," Pogue exclaimed.

"We aren't any happier than you guys are about her being back. Catherine has always caused trouble for us. We have to stick together and let her see she can't scare us off that easily." Tyler said.

Riley and Tristan paused inside the front door and looked at one another. "They're right, which is surprising," Riley said. "We aren't going to let this girl take everything from us. I don't care if she is Reid's sister. We're going to face her head on."

Tristan looked from Riley to Tyler and smiled. "Ok, the four of us have to stick together no matter what. Deal?"

"Deal," Riley and Pogue replied at the same time throwing their arms around Tristan's shoulders.

Tyler chuckled at them softly. "Deal, we stick together no matter what."

The group started down the hallway, they stopped by the provost's office to pick up Tristan's schedule and uniforms. Riley leaned over and examined Tristan's schedule closely.

"Cool we have all the same classes. I guess that will make sticking together even easier. I thought you were a junior though?" Riley said all of this very quickly.

Tristan laughed at the older girls speaking habits. "I had enough credits, so I'm a senior. I didn't want to spend anymore time in high school then I had to." Tristan replied.

Riley, Tristan, Tyler, and Pogue made their way through the halls to their first class. They stopped at Riley's locker so she could grab her books. Riley pulled it open and began throwing books into her bag.

A hush fell over the hallway as whispers flew through it. Riley glanced over her shoulder to the opposite end of the hall. Coming toward them was Caleb and Catherine. Riley turned back to her locker refusing to acknowledge them.

"I heard she just showed up and he ran back to her," A girl near Riley whispered loudly. "It's so sad. Catherine is a total slut, I can't believe he broke up with Riley for her."

Riley gasped and dropped her history book on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but someone else got there first. "Here you go," Caleb said softly handing over Riley's book.

Riley didn't meet his gaze as she took her book and jammed it into her bag. Riley shot Pogue a look behind Tristan's head.

**Do something Pogue! Make them go away before I rip her head off! **Riley begged in Pogue's mind.

**I didn't know you could still do this! **Pogue thought quickly. "Yeah so we got to get to class. I guess we'll see you two later," Pogue said to Caleb and Catherine as he grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her away from Catherine.

"Wait Riley can I talk to you for a minute?" Caleb asked grabbing hold of her other arm. Riley looked at his dark brown eyes and saw sincerity in them. She knew she should hear him out, she owed him that much.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll catch up with you guys. Save me a seat ok?" Riley said before turning to look at Caleb again. Pogue grabbed Catherine's elbow and pulled her away with him. Tyler and Tristan walked off in the opposite direction trying to avoid Catherine at all costs. "So talk Caleb. You're going to make us both late for class."

Caleb sighed loudly. "Don't be like that please. Let me explain." Caleb said softly.

"What is there to explain Caleb? Catherine's back now, she wants you. She made that very clear last night and you have obviously made your choice. I get it, it's over. I hope the two of you are very happy together," Riley snapped as she yanked her arm out of Caleb's grasp.

"Will you listen to me? There is nothing going on with Catherine and me! Reid freaked out when she explained what happened to her. He split, I have no idea where he is. She didn't have anywhere to stay so she spent the night at my house. Nothing happened though! I want you, I am with you. Her coming back doesn't change that." Caleb said quickly.

"Her coming back changes everything Caleb. She is out to get Tristan. Catherine is not going to stop until she gets her revenge. I don't trust her and I don't want anything to do with her. I don't care if she is Reid's sister. She had a psychotic breakdown Caleb. How do we know she is better? She could try to kill all of us!" Riley whispered heatedly.

"You don't know what you're talking about Riley! She didn't have a breakdown. Her parents forced her to leave," Caleb replied.

"I'm not doing this with you. I have a bad feeling about this girl. You can hang out with her if you want, but don't expect me to. As far as we go, I fought for this relationship when no one else would. If you want this to work, you're going to have to fight for it Caleb. Me or her, you pick." Riley stated before spinning on her heel and heading to class.

Caleb stood in the hallway stunned. Riley wasn't an ultimatum type of girl. Catherine must have really gotten under her skin to make her behave this way. Caleb had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

**Reviews are love people! Next Chapter goes up soon! You can look forward to two confrontations, both involving Riley! Things are going to get a little crazy and the new enemy will be revealed soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, and Catherine. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I'm glad that some many people are enjoying this story.**

Chapter 9

Riley swallowed her tears and kept moving down the hallway. "Well that was quite impressive. I like the psychotic breakdown bit, very convincing," A voice said coldly.

Riley stopped walking and looked angrily at Catherine. She was everywhere and it was driving Riley crazy. "Yeah well, the truth hurts sometimes," Riley snapped angrily. "You need something Catherine?"

"No I just wanted to warn you. Tristan can be very convincing when she wants people to think she's innocent. Don't let her fool you. She has secrets that could ruin us all," Catherine replied smoothly.

Riley rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of the games. "This coming from the girl who kidnapped Tristan from her bedroom in the middle of the night and threatened to kill her and me. Yeah I'm totally going to believe everything that comes out of your mouth," Riley spat loudly.

"Whatever, just thought you should know," Catherine said softly. "Caleb really is incredible you know. I can't believe the two of you haven't done it yet. I mean look at him he's perfect. What are you waiting for? On the other hand, maybe he's the one shutting you down. Maybe you just don't measure up to the best he's ever had," Catherine suggested smugly.

"Oh and let me guess, the best he ever had was you right?" Riley laughed. "I'll see you later Catherine. Although I'm hoping something large falls on you before I have to see you again."

With that Riley stormed down the hallway to her history class. She was late but she couldn't care less at this point. She pulled the door to the classroom open and quickly made her way to her seat. The professor wasn't there yet. Riley sat down between Pogue and Tristan and began pulling out her books.

**You care to explain how you can still communicate like this?** Pogue thought happily.

**I don't know I guess it's part of my power. I'm not entirely sure what it is though. **Riley thought in response and glanced at the door as Caleb walked through it.

**What did he want? **Tyler thought glancing at Caleb angrily. **Did he get back together with Catherine?**

**No, **Riley thought hesitantly, **It might not be long before that happens though. I told him it was up to him. **

Tyler rolled his eyes angrily. Caleb and Riley had been through a lot together, he didn't want to think about what would do to her if Caleb chose Catherine. **Have you talked to Catherine at all?**

**Yeah, she cornered me in the hallway, **Riley thought growing agitated. **That girl has some serious nerve.** Riley rolled her neck trying to release some of the tension in it. She didn't want to believe anything Catherine had said to her, but she couldn't help but wonder what secret Tristan was hiding from them.

-----

The rest of the class passed uneventfully. Riley decided that she and Tristan needed to talk about what was going on, so she drug her off to the quad when the bell rang. They had a free period then, but the quad was empty.

"I have to ask you something. I really don't want to do this to you especially now but I have to know. Catherine cornered me this morning and she told me that you had a secret you were keeping from us. Something that could ruin us all," Riley blurted out.

Tristan raised her eyebrows in surprise. She looked away from Riley's penetrating gaze and pursed her lips. She had a secret, she couldn't tell anyone. Everything that had happened was her fault. Tristan shook her head trying to shake the memories away.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to dig it out of your mind? I think that's one of my powers," Riley said calmly sitting down next to Tristan. "Listen Tristan, whatever it is, it can't be that bad and I swear I won't judge you for it. When I came here, I hid something from the guys and I wish I hadn't. Keeping the secret was the worse thing I did. You can tell me."

Tristan looked at Riley. "It's not that simple Riley. Everything that has happened to the sons, to you, to Catherine, it's all my fault."

"How can it be your fault Tristan? You didn't know me, it's not your fault," Riley explained.

"You don't understand," Tristan shouted. She jumped off the bench they were sitting on and stepped away from Riley. "I was the one that told the Garwins there was something wrong with Catherine. I told them she was dangerous and that she needed help. So they sent her away."

Riley's jaw dropped as she stared at Tristan. "You said you didn't know! You lied to us Tristan," Riley exclaimed angrily.

"It gets worse," Tristan said softly. "When I left here I went to a boarding school called Hastings. I met a boy there and we had so much in common. We both had powers, but he didn't know very much about them so I helped him. I told him about how bad things had gotten with Caleb before I left and he said he wanted to help."

"Oh God, Tristan please don't say what I think you are going to," Riley begged.

"His adoptive parents died in a car crash on his birthday. I later found out that he had gotten more power from his birth father. He decided to come here and get revenge on the Covenant for him and for me. I knew he was coming here, but I never thought he was going to do what he did," Tristan said with coldness that shocked Riley.

"You could have stopped him Tristan," Riley whispered realizing what this meant. It was as if Tristan didn't care about all the damage she had caused.

"It's my fault that he went after your father next. After his fight with Caleb, Chase came back to see me. He said he wanted to learn more about the families so I told him what I knew. That's how he found out about your dad," Tristan trailed off and glanced at Riley.

Riley held up her hands and stared angrily at Tristan. She was right it was her fault. Everything that had happened was her fault. "Do the others know?" Riley demanded. "Have you told them what you did?"

Tristan shook her head silently as Riley's eyes shifted back and forth from green to white. Riley clenched her fists angrily and stood up. "I defended you. My father is dead because of you. I can't even stand to look at you," Riley said coldly before striding out of the quad with tears streaming down her face.

Riley didn't make it far. She ran into Caleb before she got to the doors to go inside. "Riley, what's wrong? What happened?" Caleb asked when he saw the tears.

"Ask your sister Caleb," Riley replied brokenly. "No on second thought I'll tell you. Here's the short version. She told the Garwins that Catherine was dangerous and got her sent away, and then she lied to everyone about it. She met Chase at boarding school and he decided to come here to avenge her since you blamed her for Catherine's death. Then to top it all off she told that bastard about my family. It's her fault my father is dead," Riley shouted loudly.

Riley shook with anger and power and she spun back around to face Tristan. Caleb grabbed her before she could move any closer. "I will NEVER forgive you this," Riley screamed at Tristan. "If you weren't his sister and a member of the covenant I would KILL you!"

**Review!!! Review and Review!!!**

**What to look forward to next chapter?**

**- Two more new characters!! -More drama -Reid returns -And a new romance is starting!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Right so I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, Elizabeth(you'll see), and John(gasp! another new character!) I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, favorited, and anything else this site lets you do. The love is much appreciated! I love getting reviews so let me know what you think about the new chapter. Reviews might be rewarded with a snippet from the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

Caleb stared at his sister, his mouth hanging open. How could she? His hands dropped from Riley's arms and she sagged against the wall.

"Why Tristan? Why would you do that to us? To me? We're family. How could you do that to Catherine? She was your best friend we could have helped her!" Caleb exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair.

Tristan stood in the center of the quad staring at Caleb. "I did what I thought I had to. I was tired of people judging me for not being like you. He wanted to help me, so I let him," Tristan offered.

"Are you even sorry for what you've done?" Caleb demanded. "You killed Riley's father and you ruined Catherine's life!"

Tristan smirked at him viciously. "Like I said golden boy, I did what I thought I had to," Tristan said challenging him. "I don't apologize for any of it. Given the chance I would probably do it again actually."

Riley gasped and her eyes rolled to white as she threw herself at Tristan. With a flick of her wrist, Tristan sent Riley slamming into the nearest wall. Caleb ran over to help Riley up.

Tristan laughed softly to herself and walked from the quad. She pulled her phone out and hit the speed dial. "The plan's in motion," she said quickly. Tristan headed for the front door and climbed into a car that was waiting for her. She snapped the phone shut and glanced briefly at the driver. "Let's get out of here please?"

"Whatever you say babe," the man replied smoothly as he pealed out of the parking lot. "How long until they figure it out?"

"What that I'm not her?" Tristan asked as she shifted shapes. A young woman with sandy brown hair and blue eyes replaced Tristan. "I don't know, I thought for sure Catherine knew. It shouldn't be to long though." Elizabeth said smoothly. "I'm going to use this girl to tear their little covenant apart. Soon we'll have so much power we won't know what to do with it."

"I love how evil you are," John replied glancing at the girl in the passenger seat. "What are we going to do with the real Tristan? You can't pretend to be her forever, and that story about Chase was priceless. I can't believe they bought it."

Elizabeth chuckled to herself. "Yeah I thought it was a bit over the top, but they fell for it. I don't know once we get what we want we'll let her go back to her family. Until then we keep her where she is."

---

Tristan Danvers, the real one, groaned loudly. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. Her head was pounding and her vision was still foggy. She sat up slowly and slid off the cot she had been laying on.

Tristan caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and groaned again. Whoever had kidnapped had really done a number on her. The side of her face had a series of bruises traveling down it. Her lip was cut, and she was pretty sure the rest of her body was covered with cuts and bruises.

Using her power, Tristan opened the door and crept out slowly. She crouched down and listened for any signs of life. She realized she was in an apartment. Tristan slipped down the hallway into the front room. She had to get out of here and find Caleb and the others.

Tristan had overheard her capturers' plans. They were pretending to be her so they could start a fight among the children of Ipswich. They were going to cause the Covenant to destroy itself from the inside.

Tristan reached the front door and unbolted it quickly. She pushed the door open and looked down the hallway anxiously. When no one appeared, she darted toward the stairs and ran down them two at a time. Tristan darted across the parking lot of the apartment complex and into the woods behind it.

She ran flat out for as long as possible. She stopped after a few minutes and gasped shakily. She knew that until she was back with her family she wasn't in the clear. Tristan continued to jog through the woods for the next hour only stopping occasionally to catch her breath.

When Tristan felt she had gone far enough she made her way out to the road. She immediately knew where she was. She was being kept in an apartment complex near Spenser. She was now standing behind the Spenser dorms. She flipped the hood up on her sweatshirt and pulled it tighter around her body. She made her quickly to the doors and jogged up three flights of stairs.

Tristan made her way down the hallway and knocked on the door at the end. It swung open to reveal a very disgruntled Reid. His face hardened into one of anger immediately. He started to slam the door in her face but she threw herself in the way before he could.

She grabbed his arm and let the past several weeks of her captivity flow from her mind to his. She showed him everything she could remember and even what she knew about Catherine.

"You have to help Reid. If you don't no one else will. Please?" Tristan begged.

Reid nodded numbly and pulled Tristan into his room. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Ohhhh, craziness. Right so next chapter we can look forward to: the truth being revealed to all members of the Covenant, a relationship that is quickly growing into something more, and more from our new enemies!! Reviews are love and you know you love me!! Well my story anyway so review people!!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I don't own the Covenant or any of its characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, John, and Elizabeth. Updates may be a little slow between now and the end of the year. I am working on several stories at once as well as going to school and working. Hang with me I promise I will make it worth your time!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Riley sat numbly at the foot of her bed staring at the floor. Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, and Catherine all stood or sat around the room watching her. Riley shifted slightly and looked up at Catherine.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said softly. "I didn't want to be right about Tristan. I didn't know she was involved with Chase or your father's death."

"But you said she had a secret that could ruin us all," Riley replied in a broken voice. "What were you talking about?"

Catherine took a deep breath and looked at each person in the room closely. "Can I speak freely?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Of course," Tyler replied.

"The secret I was referring to was Tristan's connection with the Andover covenant. The Ipswich Covenant is the largest in several generations in any city. The Andover Covenant is down to just two members. These two are vicious, they are part of the reason I faked my psychotic breakdown. The girl, Elizabeth came after my power and threatened to hurt Caleb and Reid," Catherine explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caleb demanded.

"She was already stronger than all of us. I faked my breakdown so that she would no longer want my power. If it drove me crazy, it would do the same to her. I should have told you but I was trying to protect all of you," Catherine said.

"How is Tristan involved with them," Tyler asked.

"She met them at Hastings. I don't know how deep she got in with them before she came back, but we need to be careful. She could be working with them. I'm sorry I was such a bitch Riley. I guess I expected to come home and for things to be the same, but they aren't and I am sorry for they way I acted. You and Caleb are meant to be together. I'm so sorry I made you doubt that."

Riley smiled at Caleb briefly before glancing at Catherine. "It's ok, I understand," Riley offered.

"So what are we going to do about Tristan," Pogue asked. "She's a part of the Covenant too."

Caleb sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know," Caleb finally replied shaking his head defeatedly.

"Has anyone heard from Reid? Is he still missing," Riley asked glancing from Catherine to Tyler. "Maybe someone should go look for him."

"I'll go to the dorms and see if he's there," Tyler said standing up and heading for the door. "I'll be back soon."

Everyone nodded absentmindedly at Tyler's departure. At the moment, they were more concerned with how they were going to deal with Tristan.

----

Reid stood in front of Tristan staring at her blankly. "You were kidnapped and a girl from the Andover Covenant has been pretending to be you?" Reid asked.

"Reid for the tenth time, yes! They are trying to destroy our Covenant! Are you going to help me or not," Tristan shouted angrily.

"How do I know you are the real Tristan and not this other girl," Reid demanded.

Tristan jumped up off his bed and walked straight over to him. She pushed him back into the wall and kissed him hard. Tristan kissed him as she had the last time it had happened. She pulled away from him and smirked. "You believe me now Garwin?" Tristan asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Damn baby girl," Reid whispered softly. He leaned in for another kiss but she pulled away from him. "Sorry."

Tristan rolled her eyes and laughed softly at him. "No you really aren't, but its ok," she replied as she flopped back down on his bed.

Reid's phone vibrated across his cluttered desk but he ignored it. He continued to stare at Tristan. "So what do we do now," he asked.

A knocked sounded at the door causing Tristan to jump. "I don't care who it is don't tell them I am here," she ordered before slipping into his bathroom and shutting the door.

Reid unlocked the door and swung it open. Tyler stood in the hallway looking drained and worried. "What's up baby boy?" Reid said quickly.

"Where the hell have you been Reid? Why aren't you answering your phone? We've been going crazy trying to find you," Tyler cried as he walked into the room.

"You must not have looked very hard. I've been here the entire time," Reid replied glancing at the bathroom door.

Tyler shook his head and looked closely at Reid. "Are you ok man? I mean with your sister coming back and now with all this Tristan drama. How are you holding up?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "You going to invite to a sleepover next Tyler? I'm fine man. What do you mean about Tristan drama though? What did she do get arrested or something?"

"You haven't listened to your voicemail have you?" Tyler asked growing irritated. "She was involved with Chase, it was her fault that he came here and that he went after Riley's dad. She's also behind Catherine being sent away, she told Riley everything."

"It's not true," Reid shot back confidently.

"I didn't want to believe it either but Riley swears that is what Tristan told her," Tyler explained.

"No dude, you don't get it. That wasn't Tristan, it was some chick pretending to be her," Reid said quickly as he threw the door to his bathroom open and pulled Tristan out. "Show him Tristan."

Tyler stared at the pair in shock. Tristan crossed the room to him and put her hand on his arm showing him just as she had shown Reid. When she was done, Tyler didn't speak for several minutes.

"I didn't do any of those things Tyler, Elizabeth is trying to turn us all against one another. I met Chase briefly at Hastings but I never told him about Caleb or about Riley and her family. I certainly didn't tell Reid's parents that I thought Catherine was crazy. I did know Elizabeth and her boyfriend John. I guess I'm not the best judge of character. Tye you've got to believe me, I know Caleb and I don't get along but I would never send someone to hurt him," Tristan pleaded.

Tyler nodded his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He punched a couple of numbers and spoke quickly. "Hey man, I found him. He's been at the dorms the entire time. Listen this thing with Tristan we have it all wrong. I'm on my way back I'll explain it when I get there."

Tyler hung up the phone and glanced at Tristan and Reid. "Come on, we've got to tell the others what is going on before they decide to move against Tristan."

The three of them made their way out to the Hummer and headed over to Tyler's house praying that they weren't too late.

**What's happening next time? Someone is losing control of their power, possibly a lemon, more drama, and someone isn't telling the truth about what they know! But who isn't being truthful? We'll have to wait and see!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Right I know I suck for not updating, but here is a new chapter, Merry Christmas!! If you all leave nice comments/reviews I might be motivated to update a little faster. I'm just saying. Anyway I don't own the Covenant or any of its characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, Elizabeth, and John. **

Chapter 12

The hummer rolled to a stop outside Tyler's house and Reid, Tyler, and Tristan climbed out quickly. Tristan paused briefly and stared up at the house anxiously. Reid grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll make them believe you, it'll be ok," Reid said softly before pulling Tristan inside behind Tyler.

They jogged up the stairs and made their way down the hallway to Riley's room. Tyler walked through the open door first and paused anxiously. Reid and Tristan came in next and stood slightly behind Tyler.

Riley felt anger surge through her, she jumped off the bed and lunged at Tristan. "What the hell are you doing here," she screamed as she knocked Tristan into the wall. Reid and Tyler grabbed Riley and pulled her away from Tristan.

"Riley, calm down and listen to her. This is the real Tristan," Reid said grabbing Tristan's hand and putting it on Riley's arm.

Caleb stiffened when he saw what Tristan was doing. Riley stared wide-eyed at the floor as Tristan's memories swept through her. When she had seen everything, Riley stepped away from Tristan.

"What did you show her," Caleb demanded.

"The truth, the girl you've been spending time with the past couple of days wasn't me. It was a girl named Elizabeth. She's a member of the Andover Covenant and they are trying to destroy us. I never told Chase about you or Riley," Tristan paused briefly and turned to look at Catherine. "I never told your parents I thought you were dangerous either. I wouldn't have done that to you."

"Its true sis," Reid said quickly. "She showed me everything. She had nothing to do with it." He moved over and hugged Catherine tightly. "I'm glad you're ok. Why did they fake your death?"

"Mom and Dad knew that Elizabeth was after my power, but there was nothing we could have done to stop her. I faked a psychotic breakdown and they faked my death. It was the only way to keep all of us safe. They don't know I'm back though," Catherine explained.

Reid nodded and glanced at Riley. "Are you ok Riley?"

Riley nodded mutely and leaned against Caleb. "Let me get this straight," Riley mumbled. "There is a covenant in Andover that wants to destroy us, so they kidnapped Tristan. One of their members posed as Tristan and lied to us about Chase and Catherine. This is the real Tristan though and Catherine isn't a crazy person?"

Riley fell back against her bed and groaned loudly. "Anyone else have something they want to confess? Do you have a twin we don't know about Pogue?" Riley asked.

Everyone laughed briefly at Riley's comment. "No twin, I have a dog," Pogue replied wryly.

"What about you Catherine? What's your power," Riley mumbled from the bed.

"I can make people do whatever I want. Its how I got the fake Tristan from Caleb's house to Putnam Barn," Catherine said quickly. "What about you Riley?"

"I don't know, I can talk to the guys with my mind. I broke the force field you made, I still don't know what my power is though," Riley muttered as she sat back up.

"There's plenty of time to figure it out," Tyler replied glancing from Caleb to Riley.

"No there's not," Tristan said quickly. "The people who kidnapped me will realize that I've escaped by now. They are going to come at us with everything they have. Even with two ascended members and five others we may not be able to stop them. We might not all make it through this."

Tristan's words hung heavily in the air. They all understood what she meant. Someone could die.

Reid rolled his eyes at Tristan's dramatics. "You've always been gloom and doom Tristan. There are seven of us with powers! There are only two of them," Reid said calmly.

"You don't get it Reid. There may be just two of them, but they are strong. Both of them have fully developed powers and they aren't afraid to use them," Tristan snapped.

"Ok, calm down both of you," Caleb ordered. "We can't start arguing it's what they want to happen. For now we go on the defensive. No one goes anywhere alone. We need to stick together."

"I agree with Caleb," Catherine said quickly. "If we stick together it will be harder for them to pick us off."

"Well that sounds very pleasant Catherine," Pogue replied. "Pick us off? I don't think any of us are going to die."

Riley sighed loudly from the bed and stood up. She made her way to the window and stared out at the backyard. "If these people are as strong as Tristan says we have reason to be concerned. For now, everyone is moving in here. Go to your places and get the stuff you'll need for about two weeks. Don't tell anyone where you are going. If its war they want, we'll give it to them. I'm tired of putting off a fight. We'll face them head on and solve this problem now," Riley ordered.

The group exchanged glances behind Riley's back. No one knew whether to take her seriously in this moment or not. Reid shrugged his shoulders and got down to business. "Well you heard the lady, let's get this show on the road. Caleb, you take Tristan and Catherine to your house since they both have stuff there. Pogue you can ride with me and we'll hit the dorms then your place. Tyler and Riley can wait here," Reid rattled off quickly.

They all began to move to action. Tyler wandered out of the room behind Catherine. Caleb hung back as the rest of the group filed out of Riley's room.

"Riley," Caleb said softly. She didn't turn when he spoke, but he saw her stiffen.

"I don't know if I can do this again Caleb. I almost lost Tyler when we went up against Chase," Riley whispered. "I can't lose anyone else, I won't lose anyone else."

Riley pushed past Caleb and walked out of the room. She didn't want anyone to comfort her. Riley knew that Caleb could make her feel better about what was happening, but she needed this edge. She needed to have this anger, if they were all going to make it out of this she had to have the anger.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! So next time there is going to be some damage done, drama for one of our couples which MIGHT end with a lemon(maybe I don't know yet. How do we all feel about that?) and battle plans are being made. Review and tell me what you think about the potential lemon!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Merry Christmas!!! Here is your christmas present from me!! A nice long new chapter! I don't own the Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, Elizabeth, and John. I am currently working on two new Covenant stories! Neither is related to this story or the previous one, Daughter of Ipswich. I've got one for Pogue in the works and one for Tyler! Reviewers might get a sample of one of the stories if you make a specific request for Pogue or Tyler!**

Chapter 13

Riley wandered restlessly through the house waiting for the rest of the covenant to get back. She had already broken two vases and six picture frames with her power. Whenever it ran out of control Riley started breaking things.

Tyler fixed whatever she broke with a roll of his eyes, but it was still frustrating. He sat in the living room listening to Riley work her way through the plates in the kitchen.

A huge crash sounded through the house as the front door opened. Reid, Pogue, and Tyler exchanged glances before they made their way into the kitchen.

Riley stood in the center of the room facing what was left of the glass doors. "Don't say it," Riley ordered calmly. "I know what I'm doing."

"You sure about that Riley? You're aunt's not going to be happy when she sees the doors," Pogue replied.

"I've got it under control Pogue," Tyler said quickly as he fixed the doors. "She's been doing this since you guys left."

Reid and Pogue stared anxiously at Riley as she shoved the doors open and headed out into the backyard. "What's wrong with her? Can she control her power?" Reid asked once she was out earshot.

"I think she's training herself," Tyler supplied. "She keeps breaking larger things just to see if she can do it. I'm worried about her. I don't know if she can handle whatever her power is."

Reid glanced at Riley once more before he turned back to Pogue and Tyler. "She can handle it. She just wants to be prepared. I don't think she wants to be caught unable to use her power to its full potential," Reid explained before heading into the living room.

"When did you get so smart," Pogue teased Reid with a laugh.

Reid rolled his eyes and shoved Pogue. The boys settled down on the sofa and ignored the racket that was coming from the backyard. Several minutes later, the front door reopened as Tristan, Catherine, and Caleb wandered into the living room.

"What is going on out back Ty? It's a little early for landscaping don't you think," Tristan asked as she sat down next to Reid.

"That's not a landscaper. It's Riley trying to master her power," Tyler explained meeting Caleb's worried gaze. "Maybe you should talk to her Caleb. She can't keep pushing her power like this. It won't end well."

Caleb shook his head angrily and stared out the front window. "She doesn't want my help," he said before heading upstairs.

Catherine watched him go up the stairs. "This is terrible. We can't let this happen," she said anxiously.

"What are you talking about," Tyler asked in confusion.

"Caleb and Riley! We have to do something, if she keeps pushing him away she's going to lose him," Catherine said quickly.

"Maybe that's what she wants to happen," Tristan suggested darkly.

"Will you please stop being so dramatic," Reid said quickly. "You can read minds why don't you find out what is going on with her?"

Tristan let her eyes roll to white and she focused on Riley's mind. She began pushing deeper but Riley started pushing back immediately. Tristan's eyes returned to their normal brown as Riley appeared in the doorway.

"Stay out of my head Tristan. You won't like what you find," Riley shouted as she walked through the room toward the stairs. To prove her point she shattered everything in the living room before walking up the stairs.

Tyler, Reid, and Pogue returned the room to normal. "Well I can say this for her, she certainly does have style," Catherine commented as she flicked a piece of glass off her shoulder.

"Style? You call that style? She blew up the living room," Tyler shouted.

"She didn't hurt any of us though and she proved her point. I am certainly not going to mess with her after that," Catherine replied. The group exchanged glances and stared at the ceiling waiting to see what she broke next.

---

No one realized it was Riley's heart that was breaking. She had already made her decision about this fight. No one was going to die, she was going to make sure of that.

Riley slammed her bedroom door shut without noticing Caleb lying on her bed. "You keep this up and you won't be able to control your power," Caleb said calmly.

Riley jumped when he spoke and shot an irritated glance in his direction. She rolled her eyes and sent a picture frame flying at the wall. Caleb stopped it before it hit the wall and returned it to her dresser.

"I'm serious Riley, you need to stop," Caleb said as he sat up. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Riley chuckled at Caleb's statement and looked at him curiously. "Don't worry so much Caleb! It's nothing I can't handle," Riley said as she made her way to the bed. Riley sat down next to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Isn't there something more interesting we can do?"

Caleb looked at her warily and shook his head. "No I don't think so," he mumbled as Riley kissed her way down his neck.

"Whatever," Riley said before pushing away from him. "I've got better things to do."

Caleb shook his head and watched Riley. "What is wrong with you? You discovered your power and now your acting weird. What's gotten into you?"

Riley glanced at him briefly before turning away. "I'm not doing this now. I've got work to do," Riley replied. She pushed Caleb back with her power without warning.

Caleb stumbled back and responded with a push of his own. "I'm not going to fight with you Riley," Caleb said quickly.

Riley smirked at him and pushed him again. She knew she shouldn't do this to him, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to push him, make him mad at her. Caleb didn't respond to her next push. He just stood there staring at her patiently.

Riley rolled her eyes angrily and pushed him harder this time. "Come on Caleb. Make me stop. We both know you can," Riley said.

"I told you I'm not going to fight with you! Stop it," Caleb ordered. "Do you want me to hurt you? Is that it?"

Instead of answering, Riley shoved him into the wall and threw a picture frame at him with her power. Caleb deflected the picture frame, but grunted when he hit the wall.

"Fine, we'll play it your way," Caleb said. His eyes flashed black and he pushed her back.

Riley slid a couple of feet across the carpet and shot Caleb an angry look. "You can do better than that Caleb," Riley taunted. She didn't have time to say anything else. Caleb threw her into the wall harder than she had expected.

Riley gasped in pain as she slid to the floor. Caleb watched her warily, waiting for her next move. "You through now," he asked angrily.

Riley nodded her head and glanced at him briefly. "I know you don't like to use, I don't know what came over me," Riley said softly.

Caleb shook his head again and sat down on the floor next to her. They didn't look at one another as Caleb spoke. "Riley are you sure you can handle your powers? If they are making you lash out at me and the rest of the covenant is it really a good idea for you to fight against the Andover covenant?" Caleb asked carefully.

Riley shifted silently and leaned her head against Caleb's shoulder. "I know you don't think I am trying to control my powers, but I am. I need you to help me Caleb. I don't want my power to overwhelm me. I feel like I am holding back this giant wave all by myself and if I can't it will overwhelm me. I'll lose myself to it and I don't want that to happen," Riley replied in a whisper.

Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He nodded slowly before speaking. "I'll help you, we all will. I don't want you to get hurt. I know you are trying Riley. You're much stronger than any of us expected it's going to be worse then when you got your dad's power, but it will get better with time," Caleb said.

**Woot! Don't worry she's not losing her edge, she's letting him help her so she can get stronger! I have a plan, but I'm not telling you what it is! Next time you can expect a demand for surrender, some sappy love stuff for other members of the Covenant, someone getting closer to the edge of crazy/insanity, and more drama!! Like I said at the beginning I am working on two new stories so if you want a preview you should review this chapter and tell me which one you want: Pogue or Tyler!!!!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Happy new year!!! So here is a nice new chapter for all of you, this one is sort of a filler. I wanted there to be a chapter with no drama, just an explanation and something new developing for several of my characters. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own the Covenant, but I do own RIley, Catherine, Tristan, Elizabeth and John.**

Chapter 14

Catherine's blonde hair swished against her back as she roamed through the kitchen. Tyler sat on the counter watching her carefully. Reid, Tristan, and Pogue were all in the living room and Riley was upstairs with Caleb.

"Cat, can I ask you something?" Tyler murmured.

Catherine met his gaze and saw how worried he was. "Of course baby boy, what's wrong? You look upset," Catherine said quickly.

Tyler shifted anxiously on the countertop and studied Catherine. "Where have you been all this time? Were you really in a mental institute?" Tyler asked carefully.

Catherine was surprised by Tyler's question. She had not told the others what she had been doing during her time away, but none of them had asked either. "For about a year I was in a special school, like the one in X-men. They were teaching me to control my powers and how to not let them overwhelm me. After that, I traveled I spent a couple of months in Paris, Rome, Australia, Spain. I was all over the world, but I the only place I really wanted to go was here." Catherine explained.

Tyler nodded once and glanced at Catherine. "I'm glad you got better. Wow that sounds wrong," Tyler said blushing. "I'm glad you can control your powers and that you came home."

Catherine laughed softly at Tyler and smiled. "I'm glad I came home too. I missed you guys," Catherine said as she sat down on the counter next to Tyler.

"So… what about you and Caleb? I mean he's with Riley now," Tyler asked hesitantly.

Catherine sighed and shook her head. "They're good for each other and I would never do anything to break them apart. They need one another more than they are willing to admit. It hurts, because I used to be that girl for him. At the same time, I'm not the girl I was when I left. I've moved on," Catherine replied.

"That makes sense," Tyler said softly.

Catherine glanced at Tyler out of the corner of her eye. She could see that she was going to have to do all the work here. "So when are you going to kiss me Ty or do I have to make the first move," Catherine asked pointedly.

Tyler blushed dark red and met Catherine's frank gaze. Without replying, he leaned in quickly and pulled Catherine closer to him. His lips met hers and they both gasped. It felt like they had been shocked. Catherine deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around Tyler's neck.

A cough sent to the pair tumbling down to the tiled floor. Pogue, Reid, and Tristan laughed loudly as Tyler and Catherine attempted to regain some dignity and stand up.

"We leave you two alone for five minutes and you're practically having sex on the counter? Your mom wouldn't be happy Tyler," Tristan said.

Tyler's blush deepened, but he wrapped his arms around Catherine tightly. "Well my mom isn't here right now. What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Tyler replied.

Reid smirked at the pair and glared at Tyler briefly. "You hurt my sister-," Reid started but Tyler cut him off.

"I know I hurt her and you'll kick my ass," Tyler said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

Pogue shook his head at them and glanced at the ceiling. "Well that makes two couples. When are you two going to make it official?" Pogue asked Reid and Tristan.

"In his dreams," Tristan said quickly. She smirked at Reid who leveled her with what he liked to call his female dazzlement look.

"It's in your dreams that you're moaning my name begging for more," Reid replied smoothly.

Tristan was a bit taken aback by his comment but responded quickly. She pushed Reid up against the counter and kissed him hard. "I told you to stay out of my head Garwin," Tristan whispered in his ear.

"Ewww," Catherine and Tyler whispered. Pogue chuckled softly. "I guess that answers my question," he said before going back into the living room.

**Next time: Someone wants to discuss surrendering, someone looses control, and things are steadily getting worse for one of our couples!! Reviews make me write faster so leave lots of them!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Apparently the last chapter really sucked because I think I got maybe two reviews. It was just a filler, I wanted to make the characters happy before I did what happens in this chapter. Trust me, this chapter is much better. I don't own the Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, Elizabeth, and John.**

Chapter 15

Riley and Caleb wandered into the kitchen listening to the laughter drifting out of it. Tyler had his arms wrapped around Catherine and Tristan had Reid pushed up against the countertop kissing him softly.

"Well I think we missed something important Caleb," Riley said glancing at the pairs. "Apparently we aren't the only covenant couple."

"We leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you all end up making out," Caleb joked and glanced at Pogue. "Weren't you supposed to be watching them?"

"There was no way I was getting involved in their love lives. That goes beyond my responsibility as a brother," Pogue replied calmly. "Besides they all look so darn cute together."

Riley raised her eyebrows and shot Pogue a glance. "Since when does Pogue Parry use phrases like darn cute? I think you are losing your edge dude," Riley joked.

Pogue rolled his eyes and met her gaze. "And what were you two doing upstairs in your bedroom? Playing checkers?" Pogue asked smugly.

"Yes actually it's a fascinating game," Riley shot back before laughing. "We were discussing how to best control my powers."

"She can't do it by herself we have to help her," Caleb said.

"They're a lot to deal with if you aren't prepared for them," Catherine replied. "I'll help you any way I can Riley."

Riley nodded in Catherine direction but caught Tyler's eyes. "Thanks, I appreciate it. You hurt baby boy and we'll have a problem blondie," Riley said quickly.

Catherine and Tyler rolled their eyes and laughed at Riley's comment. "Same goes for you Reid," Caleb said. "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Way to be overprotective and scary big brother," Tristan replied. "Very comforting."

They all laughed at Tristan's comment briefly. Riley stiffened suddenly and grabbed Caleb's arm. Catherine and Tristan gasped loudly and met Riley's gaze. "Did you guys feel that?" Riley asked loudly.

Caleb glanced at Pogue, Reid, and Tyler before answering. "I didn't feel anything," Caleb said quickly. "What is it?"

"Someone's using a lot of power," Tristan replied. "It's got to be them."

"Maybe it was just Elizabeth. The guys didn't feel it. It had to be just her," Catherine shot back.

"I agree with Catherine. They would have felt it if John had used," Riley said. "She's up to something." Riley's grip tightened on Caleb's arm.

Tristan's eyes rolled to white as she sought to find Elizabeth's brain. "They know I'm gone and that I am here with you guys. She…she's going to…she's coming here. She wants to talk to us," Tristan said with growing panic.

Riley leaned against Caleb and tried not to scream in frustration. "What does she want to talk about?" Riley demanded. The crystal in the china cabinet blew into tiny shards as Riley spoke.

Tyler's eyes flashed black and he repaired the crystal before Tristan spoke. "She wants to talk about surrendering," Tristan said.

"Us surrendering or her?" Pogue asked.

"Us," Tristan said with a relatively calm voice. "If Catherine, Riley, and I give her our powers they won't hurt any of you."

"She can have mine I don't want them," Riley said quickly.

"It doesn't work like that. You'll only save one of them, maybe two if you give her your power," Catherine replied. "We need a plan."

Riley looked at Caleb anxiously. Her fear was reflected in his eyes. She closed her eyes and blocked out the sounds of the others discussing their options. Riley let go of Caleb and took a small step away from him.

Caleb's eyebrows scrunched in worry as he watched Riley. "Riley, what are you doing," Caleb asked. Everyone stopped talking and watched Riley with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"I love you," Riley whispered to Caleb.

"I love you too," Caleb replied.

"Don't forget that, don't ever forget that. No matter what I do or what happens, know that I love you. I always will," Riley said. She didn't wait for him to understand or to reply.

Riley let the power take over. She stopped listening, she stopped thinking, she just gave herself to it. She didn't breathe or feel, she let her grip on control slip. Her eyes flashed open and she saw through Caleb. She didn't look at the others as she walked out of the kitchen. She knew what she had to do.

"Riley! Riley," Caleb shouted as she walked out the kitchen door. "What the hell? What did she do?"

"She stopped fighting it," Tristan said softly. Everyone turned to look at her. Tristan met Caleb's gaze only. "She gave herself over to the power. She's letting it control her, not the other way around."

"What does that mean," Caleb demanded, "Is she going to be able to get back in control?"

Tristan pursed her lips and shook her head slowly. "No, Riley the way you know her, is gone," Tristan explained.

"There has to be some way…," Pogue started to say.

Tristan quickly cut him off, "You don't understand. Our powers are different from yours. In several ways, they are much stronger than yours are. Our powers are driven mentally, if we loose control or let go that's it. You don't come back from what she's done."

**I told you this one was better!!! So review and tell me what you think!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I totally suck for not updating sooner. I was stuck on this chapter but have finally worked it out. I don't own the Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Catherine, Tristan, Elizabeth, and John. Please don't steal them. I have noticed that there are several stories floating around with the name Riley or some variation of it as a character. I think it's awesome. I love the name Riley!! Anyway here is the next chapter!!!**

Chapter 16

Riley shut them all in the kitchen and walked to the front door. It blew open without her having to touch it. Her hair streamed out behind her as she stood on the porch waiting.

"You stopped being afraid of your power," Elizabeth called as she approached the house.

Riley smirked and let the air crackle with energy. "You should know, you're the one that pushed me to this," she said coldly.

"I'm so proud," Elizabeth shot back. "What are your demands? You obviously have some."

Riley sized Elizabeth up before speaking. "You're going to leave all of them alone, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Tristan, Reid, Catherine. You don't go near them," Riley ordered.

"And for leaving them alone, you are going to give me what exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not going to kill you and your boyfriend. The two of you will get to live," Riley replied easily.

Elizabeth laugh manically, "You're going to kill me? Let's be a bit more realistic here sweetie. How about you will me your powers and you'll get to save your boyfriend and your cousin?"

Riley smirked viciously at Elizabeth. "I wouldn't doubt my power if I were you, the last person to do that got killed," Riley snapped.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smirked at Riley. "I don't doubt your power, I know I'm stronger than you," Elizabeth said with a strange calm.

"Fine, midnight at the Putnam Barn, me and you," Riley replied just as calmly.

"Works for me, do the others get to come watch the fireworks," Elizabeth asked smugly. "I wouldn't want you to die alone in an empty field."

"Just you and me," Riley said with a flick of her wrist. The sky turned dark as lightning flashed.

"Your power is the same as their power," Elizabeth said with growing fear.

Riley smiled slowly and met Elizabeth's gaze. "If I can think it, I can do it," Riley explained. "I'll see you tonight and I suggest playing by the rules. I'll know if he's there."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Tonight then," she replied before disappearing again.

----

The moment Elizabeth left Riley released the others from the kitchen. The part of her that was still Riley knew Caleb would be in a panic, as would Tyler. She sat down on the front porch of Tyler's house and waited to see who would find her first.

The front door opened loudly behind her. Riley didn't turn around as they stepped outside. "I'm finishing it tonight, you won't have to worry about them anymore," Riley said calmly.

"Is this what you think we want to happen? What I want to happen," Caleb demanded from behind her. "Don't do this Riley, please."

"I'm the only one that can save the rest of you from them," Riley replied.

"What about you though? Who is going to save you?" Caleb asked as he sat down next to her.

Riley continued to stare across the front yard as she spoke. She spoke slowly as though Caleb would not understand what she was saying. "No one is going to save me, it's the only way," Riley said calmly. "Maybe I don't want to be saved."

"What are the rest of us supposed to do? Let you die for us," Caleb shouted. Tyler, Reid, Catherine, Tristan, and Pogue stood in the doorway and waited for her answer.

"That's exactly what you're going to do," Riley said. "I'll finish off the Andover covenant and the rest of you will get to live out the rest of your lives in peace."

"I don't want to live out the rest of my life without you," Caleb replied angrily. "You don't have to do this, I don't want you to. There has got to be another way."

Electricity shoot through the air as Riley leapt up from the stairs. She looked at them all for the first time. "I want you all to listen to what I am saying. There is no other way, there is no other choice. Someone has to die in order to stop them. I am the strongest and I am willing to make this sacrifice. I'm not arguing about this," Riley said calmly. She walked down the front steps to her car and slid into it.

Caleb stood up as she cranked the car and peeled out of the driveway. He stared at the tire marks she had left behind. "We can't let her do this," Caleb said angry.

"I know how you feel about her Caleb, but is she is willing to make this sacrifice I don't think we can stop her," Tristan said carefully.

"We can't let her die to save the rest of us," Tyler said angrily. "There has to be something we can do!"

"You don't understand," Catherine replied. "We can't stop her, we can't help her, we have to wait and hope she succeeds."

"I'm not giving up on here and I'm letting her die in my place," Caleb shouted. "I love her I can't lose her!"

Catherine looked away from Caleb and met Tristan's gaze. **There is one way to save her, **Catherine thought without the boys hearing her.

**It's to risky Cat. There's no way to be sure that we had done it correctly, **Tristan thought back.

**We have to do something, it'll kill Caleb to lose her. He'll never be the same, **Catherine replied.

**She'll never be the same if we do it to her, **Tristan said.

"We can't let her die for us Tristan," Catherine said angrily. "We can stop this, she doesn't have to die."

The guys stared at the girls in confusion. "If we do this, she'll never be the same. She won't remember any of us or anything that has happened to her," Tristan snapped.

"You don't know that will happen. She's strong," Catherine said quickly.

"Fine we can try but don't blame me if she forgets Caleb and he goes off the deep end," Tristan cried. She yanked Tyler's car keys out of Reid's pocket and headed toward the Hummer.

"We'll be back there is something we have to do," Catherine said before jumping into the Hummer with Tristan. They peeled out of the driveway without another word leaving the guys standing speechless in the front yard.

"The women in our lives keep getting weirder and weirder," Pogue commented lowly.

"I think things are only going to get weirder if they succeed at whatever they are doing," Tyler replied anxiously. "Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

"I have no clue, but if it works Riley won't die and that's all that matters," Reid said quickly. He placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "You ok man?"

"I'll be fine if she comes back," Caleb said before going back into the house. "There's nothing we can do now but wait."

**Next time: Catherine and Tristan try some tricky magic which could have some serious repercussions, Riley remembers her past and contemplates her future, and the boys are stuck waiting to see if their girls will succeed and more importantly live. Lots of drama for you guys!! So review and it will encourage my writing process!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I plead for forgiveness. I was going to update sooner but the stupid site wouldn't let me post anything, apparently I am not the only person this happened too. So there is definetly going to be a sequel to this story!!! This chapter revolves around the rest of the Covenant trying to come up with a way to save Riley from herself!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 17

Catherine and Tristan raced down the road to the Ipswich colony house. It was the same place that Tristan's father had been kept until he willed his power to Caleb. Catherine parked outside the fence and slid out of the car.

Tristan stared up at the house before following after Catherine. "I still don't think this is a good idea Cat. What if something goes wrong," Tristan asked as they walked down the stairs to the meeting room.

Catherine was already searching through the bookshelves for a book of spells. "I'm not saying this is a good idea Tristan, but we can't sit by and do nothing. She loves Caleb, we can't let her die because of it," Catherine explained.

"We're not letting her, she chose to do this," Tristan reminded Catherine.

"Caleb will never forgive us if he realizes we could have kept her from dying and we did nothing," Catherine replied.

Tristan ran her hands down her face, a gesture that made her look more like Caleb than anyone would ever admit. "Fine, but if this goes wrong we are not to blame. If she can't remember him or loses her mind it's not our fault," Tristan agreed.

Catherine found the book she was looking for and set it down on a table. She opened the old book carefully and searched for the spell they needed. "Here it is," Catherine called to Tristan.

"What do we need," Tristan asked with a heavy sigh. "Can you read Latin Cat?"

"Yeah, all we need is a silver knife," Catherine said carefully.

"What exactly are we doing with this silver knife," Tristan asked. "Sacrifice a virgin?"

"We both have to give blood for this spell to work," Catherine explained.

"Goody," Tristan muttered under her breath. "Any ideas where we are going to find a silver knife?"

"There's one at your house," Catherine reminded Tristan. "In the china cabinet."

"I'm sure my mom won't mind us borrowing her fine silver in order to save her favorite child's girlfriend," Tristan said lowly. "How are we going to get the knife? If we go back to the house the guys are going to want to know what we are doing, especially with a silver knife."

Catherine sighed loudly and shot Tristan an angry glance. "You make things incredibly difficult," Catherine snapped.

"I'm just being logical," Tristan replied with a smirk.

"You're just being a pain in my ass," Catherine shot back quickly.

"Glad to know you haven't lost your sense of humor Cat," Tristan said with a smile.

Catherine shook her head at Tristan and smirked at her. "We'll just have to tell them the truth. If the guys help us, the charm will be more powerful," Catherine said hopefully.

"Caleb and Pogue can't help," Tristan pointed out.

"You're right. They've already ascended and I don't think they will want to use this much power," Catherine replied.

"On the other hand, it's Caleb's girlfriend we are trying to save and she's like a sister to Pogue. They'll probably help anyway," Tristan said with a shrug.

Catherine stuck the book into her bag and started to the stairs. "Come on, we'll have a lot of explaining to do if we want them to help us," Catherine called over her shoulder.

---

Caleb had not moved from the front porch of Tyler's house since Riley had left. Tyler, Reid, and Pogue were sitting inside the house watching him through the window.

"I don't get it man," Pogue said. "How is she so strong?"

Tyler and Reid shook their heads in confusion. "I have no idea. I always thought the Danvers line was the strongest, but I guess when it comes to the girls the normal rules don't apply," Tyler replied.

"God, this is like Chase all over again," Reid complained. He ran his hands through his hair anxiously. "Where do you think they went," Reid asked.

"I doubt Riley is at the same place Tristan and Catherine are," Pogue said. "I tried her cell but she won't pick up."

Tyler jumped when his cell phone rang loudly in his pocket. He yanked it out and flipped it open without checking the caller id. "Hello," Tyler snapped.

"Ty, its Catherine. Tristan and I need you and the rest of the guys to meet us the Danvers mansion. We have a way to save Riley, but it is going to take all of us," Catherine explained.

"We're on our way," Tyler said quickly before closing his phone. "We have to go to Caleb's house. Apparently the girls have found a way to save Riley."

**BTW: I don't own the Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, Elizabeth and John!!**

**-Reviews make me happy and inspire the story so if you loved it, hated it, or feel the need to say anything at all leave a comment. It's that lovely button just below this in the center of the screen. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, Elizabeth, and John!**

Chapter 18

Reid drove as if he was competing in a NASCAR race the entire way back to Caleb's house. Caleb had not spoken since Riley had left. Reid and Tyler leapt out of the Hummer the instant it rolled to a stop and ran inside.

"You ok man," Pogue asked cautiously. Caleb was like a ticking time bomb when he got this quite.

Caleb shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not ok. I'm not going to be until I know that she's ok. I can't believe she is doing this," Caleb said before sliding out of the car.

"Cat and Tristan have a plan Caleb. This is going to work," Pogue said confidently as he followed Caleb to the front door.

Caleb opened the door and followed the voices into the living room. Catherine, Tristan, Reid, and Tyler were gathered around a book reading a spell. "What's the plan Tristan," Caleb asked from the doorway.

"Actually its Catherine's idea," Tristan said quickly. "But I think it's going to save Riley."

"What do we have to do," Pogue asked as he placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

Catherine placed the book, the silver knife, and a bowl on the coffee table. "The more of us that participate the better chance we'll have of saving Riley. At midnight, when they start fighting each of us will cut our wrists and bleed into this bowl. Then we all read the spell together," Catherine explained.

"It's a blood sacrifice spell," Caleb asked.

"Yeah, basically we offer our blood and it keeps Riley alive," Tristan said quickly.

"Are there any risks," Tyler asked.

Tristan glanced at Catherine and sighed. "There is a chance that this might not work. There is also a chance that what we save won't be 100% Riley," Tristan explained.

"What does that mean," Reid demanded.

"It means that she could be a different person after this spell," Catherine replied. "She'll get certain personality traits from each of us."

"So she could become more fun," Reid joked. Tyler and Pogue smacked him across the back of his head. "Sorry."

"She could be more fun," Tristan allowed. "On the other hand, she could not remember any of us and this could go very wrong."

"How wrong is very wrong," Caleb asked.

"There are certain cases where a person doesn't remember their past and lashes out, often in extremely violent ways. They attack the people they used to know because their subconscious and conscious aren't in harmony. It drives them crazy," Catherine said carefully.

"Look at it this way," Tristan suggested. "Are you willing to lose Riley all together or do we want to take this chance and save her?"

"There's really no choice," Pogue said quickly. "Of course we have to save her."

"I'm with Pogue on this one," Reid agreed. "We can't let her die for us without trying to save her."

"She's your cousin Tyler, do you think this is what she would want," Catherine asked softly. All eyes turned to Tyler as he contemplated what Riley would do in situation.

"I don't think she would want us to take this risk since she is willing to make this sacrifice, but if she was here and it was one of us out there she would do it. She would do whatever she could to save one us," Tyler explained.

"Catherine and I are on board for this too," Tristan said. "That leaves you big brother, what do you want to do?"

Caleb glanced around the room anxiously. "The idea of her coming back and not knowing any of us scares me. I love her the way she is and I don't want to lose that, but I am willing to take this chance to save her," Caleb replied. "Let's do it."

---

The car rolled to a stop and Riley climbed out slowly. Her gray BMW glittered in the setting sunlight. She slowly made her way through the headstones until she found the grave she was looking for.

"Hi dad," Riley said as she sat down. Her hair still blew about her, but there was no wind. The air crackled with the energy that was rolling off her body in waves.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I came to see you but I've been dealing with a lot since the move," Riley explained. "Mom sent me to live with Tyler after you willed me your power. We didn't think I could handle the power, the guys taught me how to deal with it. You would have been really proud of me daddy."

Riley paused and glanced around the graveyard. She waved her hand over the dead flowers sitting in front of her father's headstone and willed them back to life. She felt a little silly sitting here talking to a headstone, but she didn't know who else would understand what she was doing.

"After I got to Tyler's, Caleb and I started dating. Chase showed up on our first date, well you knew him as Carter. He threatened to kill the guys, but we were able to stop him. Not before they all found out that I had an abortion though. At first I thought I didn't have powers since I willed yours to Tyler, but come to find out I'm actually the strongest child in the Covenant," Riley broke off again and wondered what the rest of the children of Ipswich were doing right now. They were probably trying to find her.

"There being so many of us caused another Covenant from Andover to come after us. They're strong dad, stronger than most of our covenant. They were going to kill all of us, and I couldn't let that happen. So I made a deal to save them, I didn't have a choice. I don't regret it though. I love them all and I couldn't let them all get killed if I could stop it," Riley finished her story with a sigh. She shook her head and placed a hand on the headstone wishing her dad were still here, but he had sacrificed himself to save her and she was doing the same for the people she loved.

**Next time there is more waiting for the big battle, Riley tries to explain to Caleb what she is doing, and Tristan tries to comfort her big brother. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sun set quickly over Ipswich, the rest of the covenant had not left Caleb's house. They all sat in the front room waiting, waiting to see if Riley would live, waiting to see if they could save her, waiting for their entire world to change.

Riley raced up the interstate toward Ipswich. She rode in silence, wishing that Caleb were there to hold her hand and tell her that she was making the right choice. She wanted him to tell her that it was going to be ok and that he understood. She knew that it might not be ok though and that he wouldn't understand her decision for sometime.

Riley pulled off the interstate and drove aimlessly. She had a couple of hours to waste before she had to face Elizabeth. Riley didn't pay attention to where she was going until she arrived at the front gates of Caleb's house.

She knew that she had been drawn here. Riley parked her car outside the gate and climbed out of the car. She settled on the hood and watched the house. She listened to the covenants' thoughts and conversations sadly. Caleb wasn't speaking or even thinking, he was staring out the front window.

**Caleb,** Riley thought. She watched his head snap up as he looked around frantically. **I'm outside.**

Caleb rushed to the door and walked out without an explanation. He made it to the end of the driveway in record time. He stood in front of Riley and stared at her pleadingly. "Don't do this, haven't we been through enough," Caleb whispered brokenly.

"I don't want to talk about it Caleb," Riley whispered back.

"Riley, we have to talk about it," Caleb snapped. "You can't do this."

The air around the popped with energy as Riley pushed away from the hood of her car. "I didn't come here so you could yell at me Caleb," Riley shouted.

"Then why did you come," Caleb demanded. "You don't want to do this and I don't want you to either. We can find another way."

"It's too late for that Caleb," Riley snapped. "There is no other way!"

"You don't get to make decisions for the entire Covenant," Caleb replied.

"And you don't get to make decisions for me," Riley shouted back. She shook her head angrily and started towards to driver's side of her car. "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry you don't understand why I am doing this Caleb. I hope that you'll forgive me some day."

Caleb clenched his fists angrily and stared at her. "Don't go," he pleaded. "Don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing this to you," Riley whispered. "I'm doing it for you."

"That makes no sense," Caleb said angrily.

"If I don't do this they'll kill all of us Caleb! There will be no more children of Ipswich. Our lines will end and we will all be dead," Riley explained. "Is that what you want to happen? Do you want Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Catherine, Tristan, you, and me all dead?"

Caleb shook his head and looked back at his house. "Why does it have to be like this," Caleb demanded.

"I wish it didn't have to be," Riley whispered. "I wish everything could back to the way it was, but it can't. We have to live with this."

"I don't think I can," Caleb replied helplessly.

"You have to," Riley said quickly.

Caleb stood there helplessly as Riley stared at him. She bit her lip and tried not to cry as she looked at him. "I'm sorry Caleb, there's nothing else I can say. I never wanted to hurt you," Riley whispered. "I love you and I hope that someday you'll forgive me for what I'm doing."

Riley climbed into the car and shut the door. Caleb didn't move as she cranked the car and drove away. He stood frozen at the end of the driveway watching her taillights disappear down the road. He heard the gravel crunch as someone came down the driveway to join him.

"We can save her Caleb," Tristan said softly. "You don't have to be mad at her and you don't have to let your heart break. We're going to save her."

Caleb shook his head and looked at Tristan. "I hope you're right Tristan, I really do. I'll never forgive myself if we can't save her," Caleb said before trudging back up to the house.

Tristan stood outside and watched the darkening sky. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as the wind danced through the trees. "Please, let us save her. She doesn't deserve to die for all of us. He loves her to much to lose her," Tristan whispered.

**I know that you are all waiting on the big fight, I swear that it is going to happen next chapter!! The rest of the covenant is going to working some serious magic in order to save Riley. We'll have to wait and see if it works though.**


	20. Author's Note

**This is an author's note not a new chapter! I'm sorry to do this, but my story hit a roadblock and I need some help. I am terrible at writing poems and such, I need a poem/spell to use in the new chapter of the story. **

**So I have decided to have a little contest! Readers can send me their poems/spells in a personal message or a review.**

**Here are the conditions:**

**1. It can't be to long **

**2. It doesn't have to rhyme, but it would be cool if it did**

**3. I DO NOT want actual spells so please don't submit anything like that**

**4. The spell has to have the word love, soul, save, and death in it. **

**EX: _Save the soul of the one we love from death_**

**You don't have to use them all in one sentence, get creative with it! As evidenced by the example there is a good reason why I am not the one writing this.**

**So you have until midnight on Friday March 27, 2009(duh) to submit your entries(you can have more than one) I will pick a winner and use their poem/spell in the next chapter of the story. You will get a writing credit on chapter 20 and I will write you or a version of yourself into the sequel to this story!! You get your own character, very cool. I personally find that really exciting so start writing people and blow me away with your awesomeness. I have to save mine for the rest of chapter 20!**

**The winner of the contest will be notified before the chapter goes up and everyone else will find out when Chapter 20 goes up on Sunday March 29!!! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I am dodging the rotten produce that all of you are undoubtly throwing at me due to my total lack of updates. There is no excuse, so I must beg for forgiveness. Credit for the spell goes to AddysonMae, if you read this I suggest you check your email more often and email me back! I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters. I do own Riley, Tristan, Catherine, Elizabeth, and John. Enjoy and again I am terribly sorry!**

Chapter 20

Riley climbed out of her car and stared at the remains of the Putnam Barn. She hadn't been here since the night Catherine came back. Her entire world had changed that night. It didn't change for the better, but that went without saying.

Riley shook her head and smirked. It was 11:57 and it looked like Elizabeth wasn't there yet.

"Round of applause ladies and gentlemen, I didn't think you would show," Elizabeth said from behind Riley.

"I would take a bow, but that might be overdoing it," Riley said easily. Riley sneered in Elizabeth's direction and snorted. "You ready to die?"

"I should be asking you that question," Elizabeth replied. Clouds raced in front of the moon as Riley stared at Elizabeth. Something was off Riley could feel it.

"You didn't hold up your end of the deal," Riley said nonchalantly.

"Do you really blame me? I didn't think you would either, but I guess I was wrong on that front. What are you, their sacrificial lamb," Elizabeth asked haughtily.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand my decision to stand alone," Riley explained.

"Oh, but I do understand. I understand better than you think Riley," Elizabeth said. "You and I both know that one of us is going to die. The question is which one of us is going to be coming back."

Riley's brow furrowed in confusion. "You're confused," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I'm not surprised they didn't tell you. The rest of your little covenant is planning to work some magic to save you. The problem is that this spell doesn't always work. Souls get confused about which body they are supposed to be in. What comes back might not be 100% Riley."

Riley's eyes sparked as they shifted to black. "The only place you are going is to hell," Riley said as she tilted her head to the side slowly. As her head turned so did Elizabeth.

"You think lifting me in the air is going to scare me," Elizabeth asked as her eyes shifted to black.

"Of course not," Riley said with a smirk. "You should be afraid of the lightning."

The wind roared loudly as lightning raced across the sky and struck Elizabeth. Riley tossed her further up into the air and let the power take over.

Elizabeth dropped to the ground from 100 feet up and created a large crater. She struggled to her feet and spat blood on the ground near Riley's feet.

"It's going to take more than that Simms," Elizabeth shouted.

"I'm just getting started," Riley said with a maniacal laugh that sounded vaguely familiar.

---

The rest of the covenant gathered around Caleb's coffee table and placed the spell book and the knife in the center. Catherine flipped through the book until she found the spell that she needed.

She picked up the knife and cut her arm just below her elbow. The blood dripped into the bowl as she passed the knife to Tyler. He did the same thing and passed the knife to Reid.

Reid hesitated briefly and glanced around the table. "Are we doing the right thing," Reid asked. "Is this what she would want?"

"You don't have to help," Tristan said as she took the knife from his hand and cut her arm. Caleb and Pogue followed suit. Reid shook his head and took the knife back. He cut his arm in the same place as the others.

Catherine took Pogue and Tyler's hands and began reading the spell.

_We need her to be saved_

_Let her soul be complete again_

_We give our blood to prevent her death_

_Let our love be saved_

_Away with the pain_

_Gone is the power_

_Let her soul be complete again_

_Let our love be saved_

----

Elizabeth struggled to stand up after being thrown back up into the air and crashing down again. Riley had buried her beneath the Putnam Barn rubble.

Riley shook her head slightly, the feeling that something was seriously wrong was getting stronger by the minute. Riley sought out Tristan's mind while she waited for Elizabeth.

Riley watched as the bowl sparked and the flames danced higher and higher. She could the joy in her friends' eyes. They thought they had just accomplished something, that they had saved her.

They didn't know how wrong they were. Riley doubled over in pain as the flames extinguished. She sucked in a breath and felt her knees hit the ground. She tried to call out to Caleb with her mind but couldn't.

Riley could no longer feel her power surging through her body. Her eyes were back to their usual bright green color. Her power was gone and there was no way to save herself from Elizabeth and John.

The covenant had left her defenseless and weak in the face of their enemy. She really was their sacrificial lamb now.

---

"Did it work," Caleb asked when the flame disappeared.

"How can we tell," Pogue asked quickly.

"Tristan see if you can find her," Catherine said.

Worry flickered across Tristan's face as she reached out for Riley's mind. "Something is wrong. I think we made a mistake," Tristan said quickly. She grabbed the book and reread the spell. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong," Caleb cried as Tristan jumped up from the table.

"We have to get to Putnam barn right now. We didn't save her from being killed, we took away her power! She can't protect herself," Tristan shouted.

Everyone exchanged worried glances before jumping up. Caleb and Pogue disappeared before they were completely up. Reid grabbed Tristan and Tyler grabbed Catherine. They all disappeared to the Putnam barn.

---

Riley stifled her scream of pain as Elizabeth threw her into the rubble. Without her power, Riley had no way to protect herself or to heal the wounds. She didn't know how much more of this she could survive.

"It seems that your Covenant has given up on you," Elizabeth said as Riley slowly rose to her feet.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Caleb called from behind her.

Elizabeth twisted around slightly and smirked in his direction. "Its to bad your to late," Elizabeth said smugly. "If you had all realized your mistake a little sooner then maybe you would have been able to save her instead of watching her die."

"The only person dieing tonight is you," Tyler snapped. The covenant lined up and faced off against Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head at them and encased them all in a force field. "It's to bad that I can't get her power out of this," Elizabeth said. "Her life will be enough though."

Riley watched as they all struggled to break out of the field. It was no use though she understood that now. She met Caleb's gaze and felt her heart shatter. "I love you," Riley whispered.

"Riley," Caleb screamed as Elizabeth fired an energy ball at her. Caleb slammed himself against force field as the energy blew through Riley's body.

Tyler joined Caleb's screaming when he saw the light leave Riley's eyes. Her body seemed to fall in slow motion. Tears leaked out of Pogue's eyes as he watched completely helpless.

Elizabeth looked at the Covenant one last time. "If only you had given me what I wanted," she said. "None of this would have happened."

With that, she disappeared and the force field with her. Caleb and Tyler shot across the dirt to Riley. Tristan clung to a devastated Reid. Catherine sank down to her knees and cried. Pogue stood motionless as Caleb and Tyler moved over Riley.

"Please," Tyler begged through his tears. "Please wake up Riley."

"You can't do this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please," Caleb sobbed.

**You all hate me now, right? Fear not my dears this is not the last chapter! There is another rolling around in my crazy little brain that I simply have to write. So do not freak out this is not the end of Children of Ipswich, but it is close to the end. I promise there will be a sequel though!!**

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Last chapter of this story folks, be on the look out for the sequel. I will post a preview of it on here so you guys will know what it will be called. I haven't decided on a name yet, but it will probably be along the same line as the first two stories. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am really excited about the sequel and can't wait for you guys to get to read it! Also I don't own THe Covenant or any of its characters.**

Chapter 21

Caleb sat back on his heels and watched Riley. Tyler looked up and met Caleb's gaze. "What are we going to do," Tyler asked in anguish.

Caleb shook his head as he reached out to close Riley's eyes. She was staring at him, her bright green eyes were looking straight into his soul. Caleb stifled a sob and pressed his hands against his face.

"We have to do something," Pogue said as he joined them.

"There's nothing we can do. She's gone," Caleb replied.

"You're just giving up on her like that," Tyler shouted. He stood up and clenched his fists. "I thought you loved her! You're just going to leave her like this."

"We can't bring her back Tyler," Caleb shouted back. "As much as I want to, we can't! Do you have any idea how much power that would take? It would kill Pogue and I."

"There has to be something else," Tyler begged. "A spell we can do, anything!"

"I thought the spell was supposed to save her," Reid said suddenly. "We cast the spell she can't die. We gave our blood to save her."

"We were wrong," Catherine said softly. "We killed her."

"Don't say that," Tyler screamed angrily. Tyler stumbled back several steps, he was shocked by his outburst. Reid grabbed Tyler's arm before he could fall over.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave her here," Tristan said. "We have to call the police, tell them she was murdered or something."

"I'm not doing anything to her to make it look like she was murdered," Caleb said angrily.

They all stared at one another, waiting for someone to make a decision. Caleb didn't have the strength to lead anymore. He couldn't believe that he had lost Riley. The others could do whatever they wanted he wasn't going to be a part of it any longer.

Tyler shook his head and pulled his arm out of Reid's grasp. He could see that John and Elizabeth's plan was working better than they had anticipated. The covenant was falling apart before his very eyes.

Pogue shifted and glanced at Caleb. His best friend had given up. Pogue could see it all over Caleb's face, without Riley Caleb was just a shell. Pogue glanced down at her body and gasped.

"Guys," he said quickly. "Where did she go?"

Everyone looked down to where Riley's body had been. She had disappeared. You couldn't even tell that a body had fallen there.

Tristan's eyes flashed white as she searched for Riley's mind. "I can't find her," Tristan said frantically.

"You won't find her," Catherine replied. "Her mind is no longer her own. Riley is gone."

"Will you stop talking like the book of damnation and explain what the hell that means," Tyler snapped.

"It means that the spell worked," Pogue said. "We saved her soul, but not her body."

"She's gone," Caleb said finally. "Riley is gone."

---

Quebec, Canada

Addyson Brousseau lay in a hospital bed unconscious. She had been that way for several months. A car crash that had killed both her parents had left her in this state. The doctors could no longer leave the young woman on life support.

The doctors entered the room and prepared to pull the plug. The heart monitor slowed until it let out one long beep. At that moment Addyson's eyes flew open and she sat straight up in the bed.

Addyson blinked rapidly and looked around the room. "Where am I," she asked. Her voice sounded different and she didn't understand why.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened," The doctor asked in shock.

"There was a bright light and a boy. After that everything is fuzzy," she explained.

"Addyson you were in a car crash, unfortunately neither of your parents survived," the doctor said carefully.

"What did you call me," she asked.

"Addyson, your name is Addyson Brousseau," the other doctor said.

"My name isn't Addyson and my parents didn't die in a car crash. My mom lives in Ipswich, Massachutes. My name is Riley Simms," she snapped.

To be continued…

* * *


	23. New story preview

**READ THIS FIRST!! 1) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited!! 2) Keep in mind that Riley's soul is in another person, while her soul has taken over Addyson is still there. When I refer to Addyson it mean's Riley too and vice versa. The story is told from Addyson's point of view with Riley in her. There are two people living in one body, she's got two personalities. As the story continues they are battling of control. Confusing, completely, but it is going to make for an awesome story!! 3) The title is Blood of Ipswich, be on the look out for it!!**

**Blood of Ipswich**

Addyson entered what she assumed was her bedroom and threw open the closet. She squinted at the clothing not recognizing any of it. She reminded herself that she was no longer in her own body. She was in another girl's body and would be wearing her clothes. Addyson pulled off her sweatshirt and dropped on the floor. She dug around the closet until she found a t-shirt. It was white and had black sparrows drawn onto it. She also pulled on the first pair of jeans that she found.

Addyson then pulled two large suitcases out of the closet and began throwing the clothes into them. She would need things to wear if they figured out how to get Riley back into her own body. She pulled on her black converses and threw on a leather jacket with a motorcycle collar. She glanced around the room and saw a desk sitting the corner. She headed over and rifled through the draws until she found a passport. Addyson drug the suitcases down the hall to the foyer and picked up her purse.

Addyson dug out her wallet and found several credit cards inside. She nodded once and opened the door. Her Mazda 3 still sat where she had parked it in the driveway. Addyson pulled the suitcases over to the car and stuffed them in the trunk. She went back to the front door of the house and made sure the door was locked. She jogged back over to the car and climbed back inside. She carefully cranked the car and glanced back at the house. She felt the strangest twinge in her heart looking at it.

Addyson shook her head again and pulled out of her driveway. She figured that she would be in Ipswich sometime late tonight. The rest of the Covenant was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

----

Caleb was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when his bedroom door opened. He didn't move as the rest of the Covenant entered the room.

"Did you get out of bed today," Reid asked.

Caleb didn't respond as he sat up slowly. He met Reid's gaze and raised his eyebrows. "What are you guys doing here," Caleb asked. He'd been avoiding them all since the 'funeral' they had to have.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok," Tyler explained.

"You can see I'm fine," Caleb snapped. "I think you should all leave."

With that he laid back down on the bed and went back to staring into space. If he tried hard enough he could still feel her there.

"We found out something about the spell," Tristan said carefully.

"Do you know how to bring her back," Caleb asked.

"Not yet, but we found out that if we don't it in exactly one month we won't be able to get her back at all," Tristan explained.

"I guess we are giving up then," Caleb said. "We can't find her, we have no clue where she is. Even if we did know there is no way to get her back into her own body."

"We're not giving up," Pogue replied angrily. "We could still find her."

Caleb leapt off the bed without warning and shoved Pogue toward the door. "Leave me alone! All of you," he roared as he pushed them all out of the room. He slammed the door shut and collapsed against it. "She's not coming back, you all need to let it go."

**SO Riley is in another person's body, Caleb is a total wreck, and the Covenant is falling apart. The next story is going to be very interesting. I am also thinking of doing a prequel and telling more about Riley's relationship with Carter/Chase. If you haven't read Daughter of Ipswich that makes no sense. Click on the button and tell me what you think!! And be on the look out for BLOOD OF IPSWICH, coming soon!!!**


End file.
